<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rwbyverse by Congame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146360">Rwbyverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congame/pseuds/Congame'>Congame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Reaction, Watches, reactions, ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congame/pseuds/Congame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to criticism my work</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feel free to criticism my work</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No ones pov</p><p>Team rwby was reunited after the battle at haven and resting after the long fight they had with cinder and the white fang when suddenly they were transported to a room with a massive screen all of them looking around confused.</p><p>"Where are we?" Ruby questioned </p><p>"I have no idea ruby" Weiss said </p><p>Then a bright light covered them standing there was team JNR, Oscar, Qrow, Raven, tai, cinder with mercury, emerald and Salem alongside ironwood and winter. </p><p>"What are we doing here" cinder demanded ready to attack team rwby Qrow and Oscar but she couldn't use her powers.</p><p>"You are here to watch multiverse and you can't use your semblances or magic in here so don't try and hello my name is Rex" Rex explained </p><p>"Oh if you what food or drinks just imagine it and it will appear in front of you" Rex said.</p><p>"Okay I'm going bring some other people here" Rex said </p><p>A bright flash took other the room and standing there was summer, Pyrrha looking around confused.</p><p>Then ruby, yang and tai ran to summer and hugged her while team JNR went to Pyrrha and  hugged her. </p><p>"Oh before someone questions how i did all this I'm a god so let watch the multiverse. So take a seat anywhere" Rex said </p><p>Team RWBY and JNPR sat together as teams while Qrow, summer and tai sat together along side Oscar/Ozpin while Salem, cinder, Mercury and emerald sat together and raven sat near where summer, Qrow and tai was sitting. </p><p>"Okay are you all comfy" Rex asked everyone nodded to him.</p><p>"Okay let's begin" Rex said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love is war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any criticism is welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one pov </p><p>"Okay is everyone ready" Rex said <br/>Everyone nodded their heads at him</p><p>"Yeah but what is this universe about?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"Well this one is about ruby and Weiss  who are too proud to confess their love to each other and instead thinks of ways to make each other to  confess and we are going to watch one of the moment called the cake incident oh before anyone asks ruby is a male in this one" Rex explained to everyone</p><p>"We have to watch some romance that sounds really fun" Mercury said sarcastically</p><p>Ruby and Weiss was blushing about what Rex said about this universe will yang was teasing ruby and Weiss </p><p>"Does my baby sis have a crush on Weiss" yang said to tease ruby.</p><p>"Yang shut up and no i don't" ruby said will still embarrassed </p><p>"Yang Shut up!" Weiss shouted at yang while yang laughed and Blake laughed a little.</p><p>"Well Ice Queen looks like Weiss haves a better love life than you" Qrow said while drinking from his flask.</p><p>"Be quiet Qrow or i will make you" winter said angrily.</p><p>"Oh really come on then" Qrow said.</p><p>Winter was about to attack Qrow when ironwood told her to stand down.</p><p>"Schnee he not worth the effort" ironwood said with a sigh.</p><p>"Well nice to see you to jimmy" Qrow said.</p><p>"Okay let's start" rex said </p><p>The scene shown of Ruby and Weiss glaring at each other with lightning shooting out from their eyes in the background.</p><p>"Damn why are they glaring at each other like that" Yang asked.</p><p>"Why is their lighting shooting out our eyes eyes" Weiss said.</p><p>"Dramatic effect" Rex said simply</p><p>"Okay" Weiss said </p><p>Both of them were holding together a plate that has piece of cake on it.<br/>Ren was shaking in fear as he could feel the deadly aura coming from the president and vice president of the student council.</p><p>"That the second time i see ren scared" Jaune said.</p><p>"Wait when was the first time you see him scared" Yang asked.</p><p>"When we fought the nuckelavee" Jaune said.</p><p>"Wow I'm really a guy in this one" ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>Weiss was giving a glare at Ruby said said. "Please eat it."<br/>Ruby was giving a glare of his own and said. "Are you kidding me? You eat it."</p><p>"Really that why they glaring at each other and fighting about" Yang laughed.</p><p>"Yang Shut up" ruby said annoyed.</p><p>"I do have to admit that a stupid reason" Weiss said embarrassed.</p><p>The aura amplified as sparks of lightning were coming around the background.<br/>Ren, who was on the couch was shaking fear and immediately start to mumble some words. "It's my fault"</p><p>"Why is it ren fault that we like that" ruby asked </p><p>"You will find out so keep watching" Rex said.</p><p>The screen shown a finished plate on the table. Ren has a scared look on his face "if only haven't eaten it."</p><p>"Wait  what was there two cakes or something" Weiss asked but was meet with silence.</p><p>"This is boring" Mercury said bored.</p><p> </p><p>"Well i give you a hint for the next universe it has blood in it and fighting" Rex said.</p><p>"Yes something exciting than" both yang and Mercury said at the same time.</p><p>THE CAKE INCIDENT<br/>The scene shown two pieces of delicious strawberry shortcake was inside a box with Ren looking at it.</p><p>"So there was to cakes after all" Weiss said.</p><p>"Yeah looks like it a gift from someone but who sent them" Blake questioned.</p><p>A WHILE EARLIER<br/>"What is this?" Ren asked.<br/>"They are gift from the principal. You can eat them" Ruby said to Ren.</p><p>"Why would the principal gibe them cakes" ruby asked.</p><p>"Well that what i forgot to tell you are the student council" Rex said.</p><p>"Who is the president of the student council" Weiss asked hoping it was her to impress her sister.</p><p>"Ruby is the president of the school council" Rex said.</p><p>"Wait me really why would i be the president" ruby asked.</p><p>"Ruby I'm so proud of you" yang said to ruby while hugging her.</p><p>"Wow even in different universes miss rose is still a leader of some kind" Ozpin said inside of  Oscar mind while Oscar agreed with him.</p><p>"oh to answer your question ruby your a lot more mature in this universe" Rex said.</p><p>"Hey I'm mature I drink milk" ruby said proudly.</p><p>Soon Ren grabbed a piece while Ruby looks inside the box and found only one piece left.<br/>Ruby let a sighs as he move away from the box. "The principal wasn't really considerate. He could have at least consider how many people are working here."</p><p>"Why did the principal only give two cakes when there more than two people" ruby asked.</p><p>"Ruby maybe he didn't know there more working there know" summer said.</p><p>"Well, that's because we're the only ones working here before." Weiss said who was standing beside Ruby and holding a plate. She was referring Ruby and her.<br/>Ren stopped eating the cake after hearing the remark. Ruby just smile said. "Don't worry about it and eat, Ren. I don't really want it."</p><p>"Wait did ruby just refuse the cake" Yang said shocked.</p><p>"Yeah that is a bit weird" Weiss said.</p><p>"What I can refuse cakes" ruby said.</p><p>"Yeah but can you refuse cookies?" yang said while ruby looked away not wanting to answer </p><p>"No, please eat it. I don't mind." Weiss said as she gave a piece to Ruby with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Oh I see this is were it all starts" tai said.</p><p>"No, you eat it." Ruby said as he turns down Weiss offer and walking back to his desk.<br/>"No, you eat it." Weiss said as she follows him and try again.<br/>"No, I mean it." Ruby said as he pushed the plate back to Weiss.<br/>"No, you eat it."<br/>"No, you eat it."<br/>"No, you eat it."</p><p>"Wow they really want each other to eat the cake" yang said.</p><p>It got into back and forth until both of them was holding the end of each plate and were now glaring at each other.<br/>"It's alright you eat it." Ruby said with angry look on his face.<br/>"You should it eat." Weiss said while gritting her teeth and glaring at Ruby.</p><p>"Weiss this is quite childish of you" winter said while Weiss looked anyway from winter.</p><p>"Yeah and your fights with Qrow are childish but it okay for you to stay it to someone else" Rex said</p><p>Winter looked shocked and Qrow just smirked.</p><p>"Ha get told ice queen" Qrow said happily.</p><p>"This how their frustration exploded." The narrator said.<br/>1 MINUTE HAS PASSED<br/>Ren was eating his cake while Ruby and Weiss were a little conflicted.<br/>5 MINUTES HAS PASSED<br/>Ren was now done eating the cake and watching Ruby and Weiss argument continues.</p><p>"They  are really serious about it they have for other 6 minutes" Blake said shocked.</p><p>"Wait who voice is that saying their frustration exploded" ruby asked </p><p>"The narrator" Rex said.</p><p>30 MINUTES HAS PASSED<br/>Ren was getting scared as he saw scary aura coming from Ruby and Weiss as they continue to argue and the place was turning black.<br/>1  HOUR HAS PASSED<br/>"You're a stubborn person." Ruby said as he was giving Weiss a emotionless stare while everything the looks like depressing background. " It's alright, eat it."</p><p>"Oh oum they really stubborn aren't they" yang said.</p><p>"What with the depressing background and why Im emotionless" ruby said. </p><p>"You eat it." Weiss said having the similar expression as Ruby and with also a depressing background. "There's no need to be weird about right?"<br/>"After more than an hour, nothing can still interferes with this fight. As the scene transform into a underworld of deep resentment." The narrator said as it shown the depressing and scary place of the student council.</p><p>"Know Weiss looks emotionless and why is so depressing and scary" Ruby said. </p><p>Ren was shaking in fear as he continues to blame himself as Ruby and Weiss continues to argue.<br/>"This is getting worse." Ren said with scared look on his face. Soon idea came to him. "That's right. Penny". Ren mumble as move towards the door to exit the room.</p><p>"Wait penny still alive in this universe" Ruby asked happy.</p><p>"Yes she also the only one who can stop both of you" Rex explained.</p><p>Ren was running in the halls and said. "The only one who can stop them is Penny."<br/>-Back to Ruby and Weiss-<br/>The scene shown the two still holding the piece of cake and were pushing towards the other.<br/>"Why are you going so far to not eat it! There has to be a limit on how stubborn you are." Weiss said angrily to Ruby.<br/>Camera shown Ruby with angry expression on his face. "Yes, I'm being stubborn! But it's because of something you said before, Schnee." Ruby said to Weiss. Weiss had confused angry look on her face.</p><p>"Wow they are very yangry" yang said proudly at the pun she made while everyone expect tai groaned </p><p>"And what did I say?"<br/>"It was right after we started in the student council." Ruby said as tick mark on his face exploded.<br/>A flashback is shown from the previous year. Ruby and Weiss doing some paperwork's together in the table.<br/>"Do you have any hobbies, Schnee?" Ruby asked while doing the paper work.<br/>"No and but is that any of your buisness." Weiss said coldly to Ruby.</p><p>"Who the old Weiss is back" yang said. </p><p>"Hey" Weiss shouted.</p><p>"It doesn't." Soon silence fell into the room before Ruby starts the conversation again. "You just always look so dissatisfied so I was wondering if there was anything you?" Ruby asked.<br/>"Something I like?" Weiss said softly as she looking at the papers. After a long silence. She gave him her answer. "Shortcake." Weiss said while blushing a bit.</p><p>"Oh that why ruby wants to give her the cake" Blake said.</p><p> </p><p>The flashback was over and Ruby had angry look on his face with a comedic background. "That's what you said!" Soon a background shown a picture of a blushing Weiss of the previous year was shown. "I can't forget how your face look when you said that!"</p><p>"How can she be able to remember that from a year ago"  yang said shocked.</p><p>"Huhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Weiss said with comedic shock look on her face as her face zoom out. Before she finally regain her senses. "HUH!"<br/>Soon Weiss gave a cute angry face to Ruby while shouting. "How can you still remember something from a long time ago?!"</p><p>"You look so cute when your angry in this universe Weiss" ruby said.</p><p>Weiss blushes when she heard that and was embarrassed.</p><p>Ruby gave comedic glare and said. "How can I forget?!"<br/>"Really? Is that so? Really? Is that so?" Weiss said while glaring back before turning her face away while scratching her nose. "My nose is a bit itchy. So I will just scratch it. Don't mind me!"<br/>"Oh scratch as much as you like." Ruby said angrily.<br/>Weiss, who has her back turn was blushing heavily as she was touch that Ruby remembers that little detail. 'He remembers something from such a long time ago.' Weiss thought before she finally regain her senses and turn back to Ruby with an angry look on her face.</p><p>"Oh my oum that the best thing ever and that the best excuse you can think of is scratching your nose" yang said laughing.</p><p>"Oh this is good for black mail" emerald said with cinder nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Since you said that. I'll say something as well." Weiss angrily with a cute blush on her face.<br/>"What?" Ruby angrily asked.<br/>"At the end of the last year." Weiss said angrily and soon a flashback shown around Christmas time. Weiss was setting up tree decorations.</p><p>"Oh another flashback let see what this one about" yang said.</p><p>"How are you spending your Christmas, President." Weiss asked Ruby who was doing some paperwork.<br/>"I'll be working." Ruby said as he continues his work.<br/>"Is that so? That's too bad." Weiss said to him.<br/>"Not really, Christmas is just another ordinary day for me." Ruby explains as he continues his work. "On Christmas morning, my dad just gives me a 20 lien book certificate. We don't particularly celebrate. I've never eaten a Christmas cake, but I'm not really jealous." Ruby said. Weiss look on him with sympathy in her eyes.</p><p>"Okay that is really sad she doesn't even celebrate Christmas" Yang said.</p><p>"Wait she never eat a Christmas cake before that sad" Nora said</p><p>"I have to say not being jealous is rare most people will be mad about not celebrating" ironwood said</p><p>"It shows how selfless miss rose is" Ozpin said in side Oscar mind.</p><p>"Yeah i mean i haven't really celebrated it but i don't feel jealous of people who have" Oscar said to Ozpin.</p><p>Soon the flashback was over and shown Weiss with a comedic angry/crying look on her face. "I've became a little sad when I heard that story. That why I want you to eat a lot of this cake. Since you never eaten it before."<br/>"Huuhhhhhhhh?!" Ruby said with comedic angry shock look on his face before he continues. "Is that you were thinking?"<br/>"I see! I see!" Ruby said with a comedic look on his face before turning away and scratch his forehead. "By the way my forehead itches. I'm scratching it a bit. Don't mind me."</p><p>"I see where this is going" yang said.</p><p>"Scratch as much as you like!" Weiss said angrily. Soon it was Ruby turn blushing heavily as he face away from Weiss. He couldn't believe that Weiss remember that.</p><p>"They really like each other in this universe maybe they like each other in this universe" yang said teases ruby and Weiss. </p><p>"Yang will you shut up i don't feel that way about ruby" Weiss shouted annoyed and ruby nodding in agreement.</p><p>"We are best friends and that it" ruby said.</p><p>Weiss finally have enough and grab a fork. "That's enough!" Weiss fork a piece towards Ruby and said. "Instead of being like this, I have an idea. Today, as a exception. I will feed you." Weiss said angrily as she tried to feed Ruby with a piece of cake.</p><p>"This is good a lot of teasing material here" yang said happy.</p><p>"What? No you won't!" Ruby said angrily as he grabbed his own fork and said. "I will feed you!"<br/>"Don't steal my idea!" Weiss said angrily. "Now don't be shy and open your mouth." Weiss said as she tries to feed him but Ruby does the same.<br/>"You open your mouth." Ruby said angrily. The scene shown the two tried to fight would feed each other first.<br/>"You open your mouth."<br/>"You open your mouth."<br/>"You open your mouth."<br/>"You open your mouth."<br/>"You open your mouth."</p><p>"Oh not again with this why don't you just share it" Blake said.</p><p>This comedic scene continue until Weiss finally had enough and said. "We won't get anywhere with this. I will eat after you!"<br/>"No you will eat first!" Ruby retorted. " After you eat I will eat as well!"<br/>"Okay, how about we eat the same time?!" Weiss angrily suggested with a blush on her face. Ruby agreed.<br/>Soon the two pieces of cake in the fork were near Ruby and Weiss mouth as they were ready feed each other the same time. The two were still angry look on their face.</p><p>"So romantic what are you going to do next kiss" Mercury said annoyed and sarcastically.</p><p>"Oh shut up only because your jealous that no one likes you" emerald said. </p><p>"Let's start." Ruby said. Soon the two close their eyes and open their mouth as they were close feeding each other with a cake. The scene was so romantic and sweet as the romantic music play......until a whistle has blown.<br/>It was shown Penny running towards them with a whistle. "This is the friendship police." Penny said with cute angry face.</p><p>"Noooo penny ruined the moment" yang said sadly. Hoping to take a picture of them feeding each other.</p><p>Ruby and Weiss stop and look at Penny who appeared between them. "Bad children who fight will have to stop now." Penny said before she eaten the two pieces of cake on the forks.<br/>Ruby and Weiss were shock to see Penny appeared suddenly.<br/>"Fighting isn't good." Penny said with her mouth full of cake. "If you can't get along. I will confiscate the cake."<br/>Ruby and Weiss look at each other while glaring and has huge blush on their faces before looking away from each other<br/>TODAY RESULTS: RUBY AND WEISS LOST</p><p>"Is this universe finished yet because it boring" Mercury said.</p><p>"That was funny and I got a lot of teasing material to use against ruby and Weiss now" yang said happily.</p><p>"That the end of the universe so what did you think of it" Rex said.</p><p>"I didn't like it because it was embarrassing" Weiss said embarrassed.</p><p>"Well it was embarrassing but liked it a little bit" ruby said.</p><p>"It was fun" Blake said.</p><p>"Well okay let go see watch the next universe" Rex said.</p><p>"Wait is this the next one with fighting and blood that you were talking about" Mercury said hoping to see some action.</p><p>"Yes now be quiet" rex said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kengan ashura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any criticism is welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one pov</p><p> "Okay everyone the next universe is going to start and this one is a trailer and before you ask it basically a lot of moments in the universe put all together" Rex explained.</p><p>"Does anyone have any questions" Rex said.</p><p>"I do Rex who the main focus of this universe" ruby asked excited.</p><p>"Well it jaune" Rex explained.</p><p>"Wait me why me" jaune asked surprised.</p><p>"Jaune it the multiverse it can be anyone can be the main focus so why aren't you excited" Rex asked</p><p>"Well i really don't know how to fight very well and I'm boring" jaune said.</p><p>"Jaune" Pyrrha said worried.</p><p>"I stop you right there you may not be the best fighter amongst everyone here but you are a good fighting and in a short amount of time as well and are your not boring start believing in yourself" Rex said.</p><p>"Any way in this world your an amazing fighter anyway can I start now" Rex said</p><p>Everyone nodded there head ready.</p><p>The scene shows a room full of people looking at Jacques we hear Jacques voice say "today right here and right now in the name of the president of the Kengan Association" it shows a close up of Jacques slowly lifting him hand and it transitions to show the "Kengan zetsumei" the scene then transitions to show Jacques lifting his hand and shouting "I declare the commencement of the Kengan elimination tournament"</p><p>"My father looks a lot older than he is and what does he mean by kengan elimination tournament and is he as powerful as his is in this universe " Weiss asked.</p><p>"Well yes he is a director of a bank and former chairman of the kengan association also side be the current adviser for the kengan association so he has slot of power in this world" Rex said.</p><p>"Is my father in this universe as cruel as in this are universe" Weiss asked annoyed and mad that her father has slot of power in this universe</p><p>"Well no he not cruel but he does like to watch people fight each other for his entertainment but that about it" Rex said.</p><p>Weiss,winter along with everyone else was surprised.</p><p>"Well that surprising" Weiss said shocked.</p><p>The scene transitions to Jaune punching sun in the face and music starts playing<br/>It then shows obbleck looking scared and saying "there no way he can dodge that" then the scene transitions to jaune dodging an oncoming kick to the face the scene transitions to see jaune attack Qrow and Qrow dodging and blocking his attacks it shows jaune smiling and Qrow going to hit jaune and jaune dodging and going for a blow to the head side with a high knee but Qrow blocks it.</p><p>"Wow professor oocbleck does not look good in this universe" yang said with others agreeing with her </p><p>"It Doctor I didn't earn a phd for nothing"someone yelled.</p><p>"Wait did anyone else hear that" ruby asked shocked.</p><p>"Yeah it sound like oocbleck" Blake said shocked.</p><p>"How is that even possible"Weiss asked.</p><p>"I don't know at all you guys are the only people here" Rex said. </p><p>"Ahh yeah uncle Qrow and jaune are fighting come on uncle Qrow!!" Ruby shouted.</p><p>"Come on fearless leader kick his butt" Nora shouted.</p><p>"Damn vomit boy good fighting" yang said </p><p>"Thanks" jaune said.</p><p>it transitions to see Ozpin talking to someone then it shows Neptune smiling at the camera then shows Weiss with a microphone headset shouting and looking in the air.</p><p>"Is that Ozpin he alive in this universe" cinder said annoyed because she killed him.</p><p>"Yes and he is the chairman of Kengan Association" Rex said</p><p>It shows someone lunge forward smiling and giggles it then changes to port shouting "and fight" it then shows jaune trading blows with someone and dodging there attacks it shows ren is the one fighting jaune and both of them dodging each other's attacks. </p><p>"Wait who was the person that was smiling" Weiss asked curious.</p><p>"Well you will find out when i show a moment in this universe" Rex said. That made everyone more curious on who it was.</p><p>"Oh and you will be shocked" Rex said.</p><p>"Is that ren kick jaune butt" Nora shouted </p><p>"It looks like we are evenly matched jaune best of luck too you" ren said simply.</p><p>While jaune nodded and smiled no one notices Pyrrha taking photos of this universe jaune will having a dreamy look in her face.</p><p>"I got to say one thing looks like you work out a lot isn't this universe with those muscles" yang said.</p><p>It then shows tai standing in boxing stance and then shows hazel sitting with one fist closed the other open and a person laying unconscious and then the scene transitions to see a fox smiling creepily and show a meguro smiling with blood running down his face and then shows ghira standing with a suit and tie that looks like it will burst with a menacing glare. </p><p>"Dad,fox and hazel  are in this universe universe but who is the last person and fourth person but the last looks terrifying" ruby asked. </p><p>"The last one is my father ruby and he doesn't look like that in this universe" Blake said to ruby who nodded</p><p>"Yes that correct the fourth person is know as meguro he not really important and Blake your father he haves never lost in any of the bouts he been" Rex explained.</p><p>This shocked Blake and everyone else expect Ozpin and salem.</p><p>"How many bouts has he been in" Blake asked curious.</p><p>"160 bouts" Rex said.</p><p>"How is that possible" Tai said shocked while everyone else was shocked except Ozpin and Salem.</p><p>It transitions to show Tyrian holding a open hand claw and someone sounding like he struggling and Tyrian attack him it transitions to Mercury attacking dove and beating him he goes for a knee to the face but dove dodges and uppercuts Mercury it then shows Oscar looking focused then Charges towards Cardin who going for a punch Oscar caught Cardin punch and put Cardin in a triangle chock it then shows jaune uppercuts jun. </p><p>Is that Tyrian" ruby said mildly angry remembering what he did to her uncle Qrow.</p><p>"What who Tyrian" Weiss,Blake,yang and tai and summer asked but  with winter and ironwood they was shocked because Tyrian is a dangerous man who has killed a lot of huntsmen and huntress</p><p>"Well we ran into him when we were on our way to haven and he attack us to get ruby and take her to Salem and we started to fight him but we were overpowered until Qrow came and saved us from but in the process he got poisoned by tyrian and almost died" Nora said.</p><p>"What Qrow are you okay" tai and summer asked him.</p><p>"Yeah I'm fine you two calm down" Qrow said taking a drink from his flask.</p><p>"Yes I'm finally here and kicking ass but who is he"Mercury said happy and confused.</p><p>"Well he still land a upper cut on you and knowing you probably lose the fight" emerald said </p><p>"Wow Oscar your a good fighter in this universe" yang said.</p><p>"You really think so" Oscar said embarrassed.</p><p>"Yeah you looked amazing" ruby said excited. </p><p>Oscar was blushing from the praise while Ozpin was chuckling  inside his mind.</p><p>It shows oocbleck looking shocked it transitions to show sun attacking someone will shouting "you little" and then person jump over his attack it then shows junior running will smiling wildly with wide eyes it shows yatauhashi punching someone in the stomach it then shows Mokichi getting grabbed by Adam it shows Adam with a wide smile and open moth and almost black iris and  then show Mokichi throwing Adam over his shoulder it then shows Meguro getting punched in the face and smiling at fox who pinned underneath him.</p><p>"Is that sun and the unknown person" Weiss said.</p><p>"Wait that Yatsuhashi the punch he throw much hurt a lot" Ruby said.</p><p>"Adam" Blake said still scared of him while yang was silent remembering how he cut her arm off while tai trued to comfort yang along with ruby.</p><p>" Are you guys okay" Rex asked yang and Blake </p><p>"Yeah I'm okay know just got shocked when he come on the screen" yang said.</p><p>"Yeah I'm okay" Blake said.</p><p>"Yeah Adam getting his ass kick" yang said happy but hoping it was her doing it instead.</p><p>"Yang no swearing" tai scolded yang.</p><p>"Wait meguro is pinning fox" ruby said.</p><p>"Wait Why are is Adams iris almost black" Blake asked.</p><p>"It a common trait in the kure family" Rex explained.</p><p>It shows ironwood grabbing Haruo and kneeing him in the chin it then shows jaune running and kicking ren in the side of the head and ren running and going for an attack while jaune punches him in the face knocking him away and Weiss shouting "he landed the hit" in the background and then the screen goes black.</p><p>"Damn Jimmy bit brutal don't you think" Qrow said to ironwood.</p><p>While ironwood was mad he didn't say anything.</p><p>"No ren you can't lose against jaune" Nora said sadly.</p><p>"Nora if jaune has won don't be mad about it he would have won fair and square" Ren said.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay that was amazing" yang and ruby shouted at the same time.</p><p>"Okay you were all wondering who the hidden person was right" rex said everyone nodded there heads.</p><p>"Well your about to find out" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>The shows Glynda looking angry and disappointed will saying " I can't believe it. What would you have done if I hadn't paid it off for you? Sun then apologises saying "I apologise to Glynda while jaune is quiet until Glynda says "And you jaune" jaune says "what?" Glynda cross her arms and says "I saw you encouraging all those ladies to sit with you at the casino. Shame on you!"<br/>Jaune says "That wasn't my fault they wouldn't leave me alone" it shows girls all around jaune. </p><p>"Damn me and sun are getting scolded by Glynda even when we are adults" jaune said.</p><p>"Hey jaune yo finally live up to the name lady killer now" yang said jokingly </p><p>Some laughed at the joke while jaune joke "yes finally lived up to the nickname you gave me"</p><p>While Pyrrha was glancing at the scene in jealously. </p><p>"Wait what did Goodwitch mean by paid it off" Weiss asked.</p><p>"It doesn't matter" rex said.</p><p>Weiss was annoyed Rex didn't give her an answer.</p><p>My put is, you two are at risk of getting attacked at any moment please refrain from acting so carelessly" "okay okay" oocbleck try's to stop Glynda and says "Well, well. I think that's enough" until he sees a person approaching them the person lunges forward while smiling and occbleck screams alerting jaune and sun and dodging the attack with jaune pushing Glynda out the way and we see the person land with her leg out and makes a little dust cloud form.</p><p>"It that mysterious person from the trailer" Weiss said.</p><p>"Yeah but the way doctor oocbleck screams is funny" yang said while her and Nora were laughing  and everyone else laughed a little bit </p><p>"With one foot they was able to make a small dust cloud that good" tai said.</p><p>jaune and sun turn to the person while Glynda says "what the?" And sun shouts " I see. You're the assassin, aren't you?" While point at them and lunges forward to hit the person but they dodge and oocbleck says "dodged" and sun says "you asshole" the person then kicks Sun in the face jumps toward jaune and starts attacking him while jaune blocks all the attacks and the person goes for a kick to the head but jaune dodges them then sun says "so, your target must be jaune!"  </p><p>"Wait they are an assassin" ruby said shocked.</p><p>"They are good at fighting" ironwood said.</p><p>"Yeah the way they use sun as jumping board is funny" yang said proudly laughing at seeing sun used as a jumping board while Blake remembers doing the same to sun in their universe while smiling.</p><p>"They quite fast and why are they targeting jaune" Pyrrha asks. </p><p>She got no reply from rex.  </p><p>While the person is still attacking jaune and jaune dodging  all the attacks jaune goes for attack just for the person to dodge and jump on jaune leg and try's to knee him and oocbleck says "he used jaune leg to jump up on him?" While Glynda gasps but jaune blocked the attack with his arm and jaune smiles and thinks "this jerk is..." the person then sticks her tongue out while smiling jaune smiles and says "you have some nerve" and jaune gets into his stance and oocbleck thinking "it's jaune turn to attack"  </p><p>"Okay they have a lot of skill to use jaune leg" Tai said Impressed.</p><p>"Wait until you see who it is then you all be impressed" Rex said.</p><p>"I'm surprised jaune could block that attack" yang said </p><p> </p><p>jaune goes for  a punch but the person dodges it and it shows a close up of there face revealing a single sliver eye with almost black iris the person then grabs jaune shirt while sun shouts "ground grappling techniques?" The person seems shocked while we see jaune widening his legs and says "it not a bad idea but unfortunately, you're too light" </p><p>"Wait was that a sliver eye with almost black like iris that means they are relate to Adam in this world" Blake said.</p><p>"I know who the person is now" Weiss said proudly. </p><p>"Who is it who is it" ruby asked excited. </p><p>"I'm telling anyone who it is you have to wait" Weiss said.</p><p>"Ozpin do you know who it is" Oscar asked </p><p>"Yes it either ruby or summer among us all they are the only ones with sliver eyes" Ozpin said.</p><p>"Yeah your right I wonder which one is the person the screen" Oscar thought</p><p>jaune goes for a punch and the person kicks her leg up to jaune shoulder but jaune stops at the last second while oocbleck, Glynda and sun are shocked and oocbleck says "he stopped at the last moment!" The hood starts falling slowly will jaune says  "I'd have landed that blow if I hadn't noticed. You brat oocbleck, Glynda and sun are shocked at what they see while sun shouts "a girl" </p><p> "Wait it a girl I thought it was a guy" yang said </p><p>"But who is it then" ruby asked annoyed sharing to know who it was </p><p> </p><p>it reveals ruby looking serious and jaune says "you can't mask your gender. I could tell by your scent.  what the hell do you want?" Ruby then smiles and uses her leg to get into jaune face and say "I want to have a baby with you" and sun, Glynda and oocbleck all shout "what?" and into focus on jaune face he looks shocked and confused and ruby says "I knew you were strong as soon as I saw youI'm ruby be my husband" </p><p>"Wait it was ruby  I'm so proud of you ruby you finally know how to hand to hand combat only it in a different universe" yang shouted while giving ruby a bear hug. </p><p>"Yes i was right" Weiss said proudly </p><p>"Weiss how did you know it was ruby" Blake asked curios.</p><p>"Well it was the sliver eyes that gave it away the only two people in the room with sliver are ruby and her mother" Weiss said proudly.</p><p>"How did you know it was me through" Ruby  asked still trying to escape yang bear hug.</p><p>"Well it the fact that you were childish when fighting jaune so I know it was you" Weiss said.</p><p>"Yeah okay... wait what that how you knew it was me" ruby said pouting at Weiss.</p><p>"Why the hell did ruby just ask jaune to marry her and have children with her" yang shouted in shocked close to passing out.</p><p>While ruby was embarrassed at what she said and jaune staring at shocked at the screen and Pyrrha gripping her chair and glaring at the ruby on the screen while tai and Qrow looked ready to kill and glaring at jaune with "the don't even think about it look" and summer smacked them on the back of there heads tell them to leave jaune alone and saying how cute it was.</p><p>"Mom I don't feel that way for jaune he one of my best friends" ruby said embarrassed by what her mother is saying and slowly starting trying to hide her self Blake and Weiss was ruby sudden marriage and child proposal.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay everyone calm down please yang don't not pass out if you do I will throw cold water on ruby as your punishment" Rex said.</p><p>"Okay I won't pass out" yang said calmly so ruby won't have cold water chucked on her.</p><p>"Wait why do you have to through cold water on me" ruby asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well i would throw on yang but I rather not have yang go crazy over her hair and she overprotective of you" Rex explained to ruby who nodded her head.</p><p>"Okay can I start it again" Rex asked everyone nodded.</p><p> </p><p>oocbleck says "that's um..." sun then says "A marriage proposal?" Then Glynda says "why is she asking him now?" Ruby starts talking again saying "my grandpa told me that it's the responsibility of the head of the family to have strong offspring" then oocbleck asks "excuse me miss. Could you explain" before getting cut off by ruby saying "Let's make babies together"  and oocbleck asks "hello are you ignoring me?" </p><p>"Oh dust ruby stop asking to have babies together your going to make me pass out" yang said.</p><p>"It not me and I don't what to have babies with jaune or marry jaune no offence jaune" ruby said.</p><p>"None taken I don't feel that way about you either" jaune said this made Pyrrha happy to hear.</p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't said anything yet yang" Weiss asked surprised.</p><p>"Can't to focused on not passing out after it finished i kick jaune ass" yang said.</p><p>"Why it's another me please don't kick my ass" jaune begged.</p><p>"Yang don't do anything to jaune" Ruby,summer,Pyrrha Blake and Weiss said.</p><p>"You do anything to fearless leader i will break your legs" Nora said.</p><p>"Nora no breaking legs"ren said </p><p>"Ahh but ren she threatening our fearless leader" Nora said while pouting at ren.</p><p>While Qrow, tai,the villains and surprisedly raven but quieter than the rest so no one can hear her.</p><p>They were all very confused by her sudden and baffling marriage proposal but the one who was most confused was jaune it shows jaune face with his mouth open and looking very confused he was thinking "babies?, Husband?, me?, with this girl?" It shows ruby smiling and blinking her eyes will jaune thinks "what the hell is she talking about?" And oocbleck thinks "wow, even jaune is shocked, and he usually so cool!" While sweating ruby then shouts "come on, let's make babies together! children that are yours and mine!" It closes into ruby eye that it moving and saying "our children will undoubtedly become the greatest ever warriors"  </p><p>"Oh jaune looks absolutely terrified" Weiss said </p><p>"oocbleck even said jaune is normally cool in this universe" Blake said.</p><p>"She really wants jaune to marry her and have children with her it honestly terrifying" Weiss said.</p><p> </p><p>it zoom into to jaune face he looks terrified as ruby shouting "let's get married right now" it the zooms our to show sun, Glynda and oocbleck still there jaune then picks ruby up off him puts her down and runs as fast as he can while ruby looks shocked and confused it shows oocbleck, Glynda and sun looking confused and oocbleck shouts "wait jaune! Where are you going?" While Glynda says "I think he's running away because the situation got too much for him" and sun says "he acting like a kid" then the scene goes black.</p><p>"He ran away from her as fast as he could and I couldn't believe sun would call someone else a kid" Blake said.</p><p>"How was that universe" Rex asked.</p><p>"Well i got to kick jaune ass now" yang said approaching jaune who is struggling to get to his feet to run away.</p><p>All a sudden yang is being lifted into the air.</p><p>"What the hell happening!" Yang shouted angry </p><p>"Well as much as I love to see jaune run away in fear screaming I rather not have you mess the place up so once you calm down i put you down in your chair" Rex said.</p><p>"Okay okay I'm calm now so please put me down" yang said.<br/>  </p><p>"Okay thank you" rex said.</p><p>"That universe was embarrassing for me" ruby said still embarrassed about what she was doing in this universe.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay let's start the next universe" Rex said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brooklyn nine-nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any criticism is welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one pov </p><p>"Okay this next universe you are all detectives and there is no aura or semblances in this universe"Rex explained.</p><p>"That sounds boring" ruby said.</p><p>"Yeah why can't we see one with action again" yang complained.</p><p>"Let's just start it" Rex said.</p><p>Weiss is leaning against Ruby's  desk.</p><p>Weiss: Hey, you heard anything about the new Captain?</p><p>Ruby: Uh, no, and I don't care. I just wish Captain port never left, he was the best.</p><p>Weiss: He was terrible. You just liked him 'cause he let you do anything you wanted.</p><p>"Yep that sound like port" yang said with everyone agreeing.</p><p>"What do you mean by that" Oscar asked.</p><p>"Well in classes he always talked about himself" ruby explained to Oscar.</p><p>We see a flashback of Ruby and Blake on their chairs in an open space inside the precicnt. They have fire extinguishers in hand and it's pretty clear on what they want to accomplish. Everyone is around them, anticipated for the outcomes while clapping and cheering along.</p><p>Ruby: On your marks, get set...</p><p>The Captain's officer doors open and in comes who we presume is Captain port. Everyone stops.</p><p>"That looks fun and cool can we try it" ruby asked.</p><p>"Yeah/no" yang and Weiss said at the same time.</p><p>"Come on ice queen it looks fun" yang said.</p><p>"Fine but you have to clean up any mess from it" Weiss said.</p><p>Port: What the hell's going on around here?</p><p>Ruby: Fire extinguisher roller chair derby?</p><p>Port: Okay.</p><p>He goes back into his office, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Ruby: And go!</p><p>They shoot the extinguishers which projects them through the precinct, however it isn't as fast and powerful as a rocket launcher, however they do get pretty far.</p><p>"Wow we go quite far" ruby said.</p><p>"It does look fun" Blake said.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby: Yeah!</p><p>We now get back from the flashback, where Weiss is looking at Ruby with disappointment.</p><p>Ruby: What's your point?</p><p>She sighs.</p><p>Weiss: If I'm ever gonna make Captain, I need a good mentor. I need my rabbi.</p><p>"Weiss looks so disappointed with ruby I guess you haven't changed much in this universe". yang said.</p><p>"Yeah looks like it but I'm not as bad as when we first meet" Weiss said.</p><p>"So Weiss is trying to be a captain I think his universe" Blake said.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby: Sorry, dude. But this new guy's gonna be another washed-up pencil pusher who's only concerned with She imitates a robot. Following every rule in the patrol guide. Meep morp zeep. Robot Captain Engage.</p><p>Ozpin: Is that what you think?</p><p>We now see a man behind Ruby, who is staring her down. He has the new Captain uniform on, and seems to be the new Captain, Ozpin.</p><p>"I do have to easy that is a good robot voice" Weiss said.</p><p>"Ohh you be busted ruby" yang said.</p><p> </p><p>"So Oz is the new captain" Qrow said taking a drink from his flask.</p><p>Ruby: He-hey! New Captain alert. She stands up. You must be the new C.O. I'm Detective Ruby Rose. Great to meet you.</p><p>Ozpin: Now don't let me interrupt. You were describing what kind of person I'm gonna be. I'd like you to finish.</p><p>Ruby: That's not necessary.  stares at him, and Ruby is sort of intimidated. Or I could recap very quickly, sure. Um, let's see. I think I said some joke about being a washed-up pencil pusher.</p><p>"You look so nervous and scared" yang said laughing at her sister misfortune.</p><p>"Yang shut up" ruby said while pouting at yang </p><p>Ozpin: Now do the robot voice.</p><p>Ruby: Which-</p><p>Ozpin: The robot voice you were doing when you implied I'm a rule-following robot. I wanna hear it again.</p><p>Ruby looks around the room where everyone is watching the scene happen. Weiss seems rather proud in the moment, as if she's enjoying the scene.</p><p>"Weiss looks so proud at what happening to ruby" Blake said with a slight chuckle.</p><p>"Not you too blake" ruby said.</p><p>Some people was laughing at Ruby others where slightly smile or completely stone face.</p><p>Ruby: Softy, slowly and without any enthusiasm.Meep morp zarp. Robot.</p><p>Ozpin: That's a terrible robot voice.</p><p>Ruby: Yep.</p><p>Ozpin: The next time I see you, I'd like you to be wearing a necktie.</p><p>Holt starts to leave.</p><p>Ruby: Oh, actually, the last Captain didn't care if we wore ties.</p><p> </p><p>"Ruby your just digging a bigger hole for your self"Weiss said.</p><p>Ozpin: Stopping just before he enters his new office. Well, your new Captain does. And more importantly, he cares that you follow his direct orders. He then turns to the rest of the detectives and officers in the precinct. Everyone, I'm your new commanding officer, Captain Ozpin.</p><p>Weiss: Speech!</p><p>Ozpin: That was my speech.</p><p>Weiss: Short and sweet.</p><p>"Weiss your such a Kiss ass in this universe" yang said.</p><p>"What no I'm not" Weiss said denying it.</p><p>"No you are definitely being a kiss ass Weiss" Nora said.</p><p>Ozpin: Sergeant Ren, a word. He points to Ren.</p><p>Ren: Yes, sir.</p><p>They leave.</p><p>Weiss: I love that guy.</p><p>Ruby: Same!</p><p>Yang: He's so suave. Does anyone get a little bit of a gay vibe? Everyone is quiet. No? Okay. She leaves too.</p><p>Captain Ozpin places his name template on the desk, sitting down on his seat as he talks to Ren.</p><p>"Wow Ren your a sergeant in this universe" jaune said happily to his friend.</p><p>"Yeah looks like it" ren said simply while smiling. </p><p>"Ruby really loves Ozpin in this universe" yang said still teasing her sister.</p><p>"Wait is Ozpin gay in this universe and why do I have a short part" yang said curious and annoyed.</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you" rex said. </p><p>Ozpin: Sergeant, you were in the 1-8 with me. Though you were significantly...</p><p>Ren: Fatter, sir. They called me "Terry Titties." Because I had large, uh...</p><p>Ozpin: Titties, yes. I remember. I never liked that nickname. Though to be fair, it was accurate. What's this I hear about you being on administrative leave?</p><p>"Wait Ren in this world was fat" jaune asked confused.</p><p>"Yes Ren was fat but he work out to get rid of his fat" Rex said.</p><p>Ren: A year ago, my wife and I had twin baby girls. He shows Ozpin his wallet with the photos of his kids. Cagney and Lacey.</p><p>Ozpin: They have adorable chubby cheeks.</p><p>Ren: Ever since, I kinda got scared of getting hurt. Lost my edge. There was an incident in a department store.</p><p>"Okay who does Ren marry in this universe I'll break there legs" Nora said.</p><p>"Well the one he married and had children with is you Nora" Rex explained</p><p>"Oh okay no one getting there leg broken then" Nora said while sitting back down.</p><p>"They look adorable and cute" Weiss and ruby said.</p><p>"Wait what does Ren mean by lost his edge" jaune said </p><p>"You see just keep watching" Rex said.</p><p>We are now in a flashback to where Ruby and Ren are holding guns in a department store, trying to hide from perps it seems.</p><p>Ruby: Hey, man, you okay? You look a little jumpy.</p><p>Ren: I'm fine. I'm fine.</p><p>He hears knocking and starts to scream, coming out of his hiding spot and starts shooting in front of him. We see that he is only shooting a mannequin, but apparently he still doesn't realise because Ren continues to shoot. The mannequin falls down on the ground after the excessive amount of bullet wounds.</p><p>"Damn Ren your really jumpy" jaune said.</p><p>"Well he has the right to be he scared he might get killed and he had baby twins and wants to there for them" tai said.</p><p>Ruby: I think he's dead.</p><p>We are back in Ozpin's office.</p><p>Ren: And I'm still not right.</p><p>Ozpin: Standing up and heading to his office window, looking over the precinct. Tell me about your Detective squad.</p><p>Ren: Um... Well, Scully, Hitchcock, and Daniels. We see a group of three talking amongst themselves. Two of them are Norm Scully and Michael Hitchcock. The other is Daniels, however we do not ever see her again except for this scene. We still do not know if she is even alive. They're pretty much worthless, but they make good coffee.</p><p>"Wow Ren really blunt there but hey they make good coffee" yang said. </p><p>Ozpin: Copy that.</p><p>Ren: Now the good ones. Blake belladonna.</p><p>We see a woman on her desk, browsing online. The internet seems to be slow since she tapped the TV with her hand once. Then again. Then multiple times in a row. Tough, smart, hard to read, and really scary.</p><p>"Wow Ren perfect description of Blake expect the really scary part" yang said.</p><p>Flashback time. It is Christmas, and we see Hitchcock at the printer when Blake comes in.</p><p>Blake: Tell me who has me for Secret Santa.</p><p>HITCHCOCK: No! That takes all the fun out of it.</p><p>Hitchcock is smiling, but Blake is far from happy. She glares at him while Hitchcock pales.</p><p>HITCHCOCK: It's Scully. He got you a scarf. I'll make him return it.</p><p>Blake: Yes, you will.</p><p>Back to the present.</p><p>"Damn okay I see why people are scared of Blake in this universe" yang said.</p><p>"Yeah different from our Blake" ruby said.</p><p>Ren: Jaune arc.</p><p>We cut to Jaune at his desk, with multiple files in hand, and a phone rested against his ear and shoulder.</p><p>Ren: He's a grinder. Not the most brilliant Detective, but he works harder than anyone else. He's not physically... gifted.</p><p>"Wow Ren thanks for the compliment" jaune said.</p><p>"What does he mean by not physically gifted" ruby asked curious.</p><p>"Keep watching" Rex said.</p><p>Flashback to Jaune in the staff kitchen, ready to eat a muffin only to drop it on the floor.</p><p>Jaune: Oh, man! My muffin. He goes to pick it up, but his head hits the counter instead. Ahh! Oh, my head! He looks to the muffin which he accidentally stepped on. My muffin, my head! And I stepped on the- On my muffin! And my head and my muffin.</p><p>"Oh dust jaune that was hilarious" yang said laughing.</p><p>"Why just why" jaune said.</p><p>While people laughed at what jaune had done and just said.</p><p>"It fine jaune I bet your a great detective" Pyrrha said </p><p>"Thanks Pyrrha" jaune said.</p><p>Back to the present.</p><p>Ren: Weiss schnee.</p><p>We cut to Weiss at her desk. A ball of elastics in hand, and her face scrunched up, concentrated.</p><p>Ren: She's got seven brothers, so she's always trying to prove she's tough.</p><p>"Wow what seven brothers poor Weiss" jaune said knowing what it like to live with seven sibling that are the opposite gender.</p><p>"Wait seven brother that a lot and that means winter isn't my sister in this universe" Weiss said upset.</p><p>"Yes winter in this universe isn't your sister" Rex said.</p><p>Flashback to Weiss pouring hot sauce over her hotdog in the staff room.</p><p>SCULLY: Careful. That stuff's pretty hot.</p><p>She puts down her sandwich, staring at Scully.</p><p>Weiss: Oh, is it? Hmm? She puts more sauce on her sandwich, until the top is filled with sauce. She goes to eat it, some sauce dripping onto her hand. Her face starts to scrunch up, and she's gagging, spitting the food right out. Scully doesn't even bat an eye.</p><p>"Wow Weiss i guess you really heated up" yang said proudly of her pun.</p><p>Everyone groaned at yang while she and tai laughed at the terrible pun.</p><p>Back to the present. We see the camera zoom in on Ruby at her desk. She and Weiss  have close desks, and we can see that in the frame.</p><p>Ren: She and Rose have some big bet over who gets more arrests this year. Ever since the bet, their numbers have gone way up.</p><p>"Ohh a bet what did we bet" ruby asked curious.</p><p>"Okay I tell you ruby you bet your car  while Weiss agreed if you won she had to go on a date with that you have complete control of all night and can make her do anything for example have Weiss listen to yangs awful puns all night during the date" Rex explained.</p><p>"Hey my puns aren't awful there comedy gold" yang said offended.</p><p>Ozpin : Tell me about Rose.</p><p>Rubu now has an action figure in hand of a police man, and is examining it. In the light, out of the light, everywhere.</p><p>Ren: ruby rose is my best Detective. she likes putting away bad guys and she loves solving puzzles. The only puzzle she hasn't solved is how to grow up.</p><p>Ozpin: That was very well put.</p><p>Ren: I've talked a lot about Ruby in my departmentally mandated therapy sessions.</p><p>"Yeah I'm the best detective I don't need to go up ren" ruby said happily and annoyed at what Ren said.</p><p>"Woah go sis" yang said.</p><p>"You do need to grow up ruby" Weiss said.</p><p>"Wow Ren goes to therapy and talks about ruby in the session" jaune said shocked.</p><p>"I have to say one thing you all need therapy after what you have seen" Rex said.</p><p>"Yeah but we don't have time for it" ruby said with others agreeing.</p><p>"Well after the war all of you get therapy you all need it" rex said.</p><p>Ozpin: Look, you know my history. You know how important this is to me. This precinct is doing fine, but I wanna make it the best one in Brooklyn. And I need your help.</p><p>Ren: Absolutely, sir. They shake hands. Where do we start?</p><p>The camera cuts to just outside the glass where Ruby is dancing up to Weiss  desk.</p><p>Ruby: Whispering and singing to her dancing. What is happening?</p><p>Ozpin: We start with her.</p><p>"Why do they have to start with me" ruby said pouting.</p><p>"Well you act childish while at work and didn't listen to Ozpin  when he said about the ties" Weiss said.</p><p>"Okay what did you think of it" Rex asked.</p><p>"The best moments for me where ruby and jaune" yang said.</p><p>"Yeah it was fun to see the fire extinguisher roller chair derby" Blake said.</p><p>"Okay let's get on to the next universe" Rex said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Who broke it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any criticism is welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay let's start the universe" Rex said.</p><p>"Wait what is it about" ruby asked curious.</p><p>"Just watch" Rex said.</p><p> </p><p>"So who broke it?"Qrow asks looking over at team rwby and team jnr that were all standing in the atlas academy kitchen looking at the broken coffee machine.</p><p>"I bet it was Nora" yang said.</p><p>"No I bet it was jaune" Nora said.</p><p>"Okay I think it was me" Qrow said thinking of his semblance.</p><p>"Oh yeah aura and semblance don't exist in this universe" Rex said.</p><p>"Oh okay still think it was me though" Qrow said.</p><p>"Who broke it?" The screen shifts to shows silent team rwby, team jnr and then back to him "I'm not mad I just wanna know"</p><p>"I did I Br-" Ruby began but was cut off by Qrow " No, no you didn't" </p><p>"Okay why do think that uncle Qrow" ruby said annoyed.</p><p>"Well for one your a terrible liar" Qrow said.</p><p>"What no I'm not" ruby said </p><p>While everyone deadpanned at her.</p><p>"Okay fine I'm bad at lying okay" ruby said annoyed.</p><p>"Nora"</p><p>"Of course you go for me first I probably did break it by why me first" Nora said.</p><p>"One thing your crazy" Qrow said.</p><p>"Don't look at me, look at jaune?" Nora said accusingly </p><p>"What I didn't break it" </p><p>"Huh that weird how did you know it was broken" Nora says with a smug smirk.</p><p>"She he knows that it broken" Nora said.</p><p>"Okay nora how is that your defence" Weiss said.</p><p>"Nora Qrow said it was broken and we can see that it broken" ren said.</p><p>"Because it is sitting right in front of us and it is broken" jaune points to the machine that now is letting out smoke </p><p>"Suspicious"</p><p>"Nora it not suspicious at all" jaune said.</p><p>"Yes it is" Nora said.</p><p>"No, it is not" </p><p>"If it matters, probably not, Blake was the last one to use it" ren says to the group.</p><p>"Really Ren I don't drink coffee i like tea more than coffee" Blake said.</p><p>"I'm sorry" ren said simply.</p><p>"LAIR I DON'T EVEN DRINK THAT CRAP" she says mad at being accused.</p><p>"Oh really then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier" </p><p>"Tell him other me" Blake said.</p><p>"It used the wooden stirs to push back my cuticles, everyone knows that Ren" Blake said angrily. </p><p>"Ok let's not fight I broke it, let me pay for it, uncle Qrow" ruby says trying to fix the situation. </p><p>"Of course ruby the one to try to defuse the situation" yang said feeling proud.</p><p>"Yang shut it" ruby said.</p><p>"No, who broke it" Qrow glares at the group and pulls ruby over to him. </p><p>"Uncle Qrow, Weiss has been awfully quiet" Yang says quietly to Qrow.</p><p>"REALLY" </p><p>"Really yang your going to accuse me of breaking it" Weiss said annoyed.</p><p>"Well you do like coffee I mean it could have been you" yang said.</p><p>"Yes really" </p><p>"Oh my fucking God" </p><p>Then everyone starts accusing each other getting louder and louder every second.</p><p>"Oh god that not a good thing remember our food wars with team jnpr" ruby said.</p><p>"Yeah best day ever" yang said.</p><p>"Wait you did what" tai/winter and summer said.</p><p>"You should have let me join" Qrow said.</p><p>"Qrow shut up" tai/summer and winter said.</p><p>"Okay damn I'll be quiet now" Qrow said taking a drink from his flask.</p><p>"Dad it just happened and it was fun and Miss Goodwitch did fix everything and was going to punish us" ruby said.</p><p>"What do mean by was going to punish you" tai said.</p><p>"Ozpin stop her" yang said.</p><p>"You know what I'm not even surprised anymore you probably do worse then that haven't you" tai said with a sigh.</p><p>While team rwby was silent.</p><p>"Can we get back to the universe now" Rex said.</p><p>"Yeah"tai said.</p><p> </p><p>The screen pans over to Qrow pulling ruby out the door. </p><p>"I broke it" Qrow says to the confused ruby "it burnt my hand so I punched it" </p><p>" I predict ten minutes from now, they will be at each other's throat with war paint and Grimm head on a stick" Qrow says to ruby who just realised what happened.</p><p>"Good it was getting a little chummy around here" ruby replies</p><p> </p><p>"I know it I broke it" Qrow said.</p><p>"You shouldn't be proud of that" winter said.</p><p>"Be quiet ice queen" Qrow said.</p><p>"Wow ruby really it was getting a limitless chummy for you" Weiss said annoyed with ruby while ruby just smiled at Weiss innocently.</p><p>"Okay that it and on to the next universe" Rex said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My hero Academia two heros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any criticism is welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one pov</p><p> </p><p>"Okay So this next universe you don't have aura or semblances but you have something called a quirk that can range from bad to good for combat and the quirkless" Rex explained.</p><p>"Wait what goods one are there and what the percent for quirk and quirkless"Weiss asked curios.</p><p>"Well the two most powerful are all for one and one for all and the percent for the world population is 80% quirk and 20% quirkless"Rex explained.</p><p>"What do they do" ironwood asked curious along with others.</p><p>"Well one for all is passed down generation to generation and only given to those who have a heart of a true hero to save everyone will all for one is the opposite it lets the user takes quirks from others" Rex explained.</p><p>"Who have the way one for all and all for one and can you take there power"cinder asked sharing more power.</p><p>"You can't take one for all without the user letting you have it will all for one it can be given to you by the user"</p><p>"Who are the users of both quirks" Weiss asked.</p><p>"Well the ninth user of one for all is ruby and the eighth user is Qrow and I won't tell you the one who has all for one because you will see" Rex explained.</p><p>"Can we start"Rex said.</p><p>"Oh also is universe they have hero names and Qrow is called all might" Rex said.</p><p>"Come back" ruby yelled in pain as she laid in the crater, velvet arrived and asked if she was alright </p><p>"Let him go, don't take the professor, damn it" ruby cried out in anger </p><p>"Don't you dare lose that smile alright young rose" Qrow ordered, ruby looked surprised as Qrow jetted up the tower, past the helicopter, and stopped midair, and the shockwave stalled the helicopter</p><p>"How strong is he being able to jump that high" ironwood said shocked at the jump along with others.</p><p>"Well he can change the weather with one punch"Rex said.</p><p>Everyone was shocked on how strong Qrow was in this universe.</p><p>"Oh also the user of one for all will get stronger than the previous user" Rex said.</p><p>"Wait your telling us that ruby will be stronger than that in the future of this universe" Weiss asked shocked</p><p>"Yep" Rex said simply</p><p>"That so cool ruby" yang said while going to hug her sister who Tried to get away from her hug.</p><p>The villains inside looked terrified when they saw Qrow </p><p>"It's fine now, do you now why" Qrow yelled </p><p>Velvet smiled the moment her "uncle" arrive </p><p>"All might is free" ruby said in awe </p><p>"I'll have you return my friend to me you fiend" Qrow shouted as he zipped through the helicopter, it soon exploded </p><p>Qrow landed while holding jaune </p><p>"So they were kidnapping me but why" jaune said shocked </p><p>"Well your a genius who made a incredible dangerous device if it get into the wrong hands" Rex said.</p><p>"Fearless leader is a genius in this universe"  nora said </p><p>"What the device"ironwood asked looking for ideas.</p><p>"You see and don't try to copy any of the ideas I'll just erase your memory when you leave" Rex said looking at ironwood and Salem.</p><p>"Papa" velvet said as she approached her father, a piece of the broken helicopter fell and exploded in the background</p><p>"My, Velvet" jaune said as he looked at his daughter and Ruby's smiling faces</p><p>"Wait I'm still confused why doesn't velvet have her ears" Blake said confused.</p><p>"Well that because the no thing as Faunus but there are people with quirks with animals like features while velvet is quirkless in this universe" Rex said.</p><p>"Wait what I'm velvet dad" jaune said shocked.</p><p>"Who the mother" Pyrrha said while glaring at the screen In jealousy of the women to marry jaune.</p><p>"Well that would be you Pyrrha"  Rex said.</p><p>"Oh okay" Pyrrha said blushing.</p><p>"So in one universe you finally get together than" yang said.</p><p>"Everything will be okay" Qrow reassured</p><p>"We did it" ruby said as velvet wiped her tears away </p><p>"I'm so sorry, it's my fault" jaune apologised</p><p>Suddenly, All might was punched away by a metal pillar </p><p>"Is uncle Qrow going to be okay" ruby asked </p><p>"I'll fine kiddo" Qrow said taking a drink from his flask.</p><p>Velvet and ruby looked shocked</p><p>"All might" ruby yelled </p><p>Suddenly the roof broke open and metal cords and wires came out, some grabbed   jaune and pulled him away </p><p>"Papa" velvet cried as she watched her father get encased in a prison of metal wires and cord</p><p>"I heard jaune, all might quirk is failing him, he doesn't have the same unstoppable power he once did" cinder informed on top of the prison, she was wearing the quirk amplifier</p><p>"Wait what does she mean that Qrow quirk is failing him" ruby asked worried.</p><p>"Well Qrow fought someone very dangerous and in doing so his respiratory system is in shambles and his stomach scooped out" Rex said</p><p>"Oh god how is he still a live" winter asked shocked.</p><p>"Well thanks to a lot of surgeries" Rex said.</p><p>"Wait is that the device you were talking about Rex" Ironwood asked.</p><p>"Yes"Rex said</p><p>"She using the professors device" ruby realised</p><p>Qrow was coughing as steam escaped his body </p><p>"Damn, not much time" Qrow realise as he looked at the blood on his hand.</p><p>"You really don't know how to give up do you" Qrow mocked as he lunged himself at cinder.</p><p>"Texas smash" Qrow yelled as he punched at cinder, unfortunately, cinder blocked his punch with some, metal, shocking both Qrow and ruby.</p><p>"No uncle Qrow is coughing up blood but why" ruby said </p><p>"His injury" Rex said</p><p>"What does he mean by he doesn't have long left" yang said.</p><p>"His injury limited his time using his quirk" Rex said.</p><p>"How did cinder block his attack" Weiss asked </p><p>"Thanks to jaune device it amplifies the quirk" Rex said.</p><p>"Is that all you got" cinder gestured as she pillar punched Qrow away.</p><p>Blue lines began to spread across the tower, then the metal from the tower broke off and lifted up.</p><p>As the metal prison rose higher, ruby looked up in shock </p><p>"How powerful is cinder" ruby asked scared</p><p>"Well she can go against Qrow at one hundred percent of his power" Rex said.</p><p>While cinder was thinking how to get such power for herself.</p><p>"Jaune arc genius lives up to it's reputations, I can tell my quirks getting stronger (laughs) , it feels amazing, I'm never taking this this off"cinder declared.</p><p>Qrow got out of the rubble </p><p>"Jaune, what in the world have you made" Qrow asked worried </p><p>"I had no idea he'd create something so powerful" velvet stated.</p><p>"Now I know the best way to raise the price for this thing, i can charge whatever i want if it used the kill the world number one hero"cinder claimed as she tried to crush Qrow.</p><p>"Wait The drunk is the number one hero that hard to believe" winter stated.</p><p>"You're just jealous of me ice queen" Qrow said.</p><p>"I will never be jealous of you in a million years" winter said annoyed.</p><p>Qrow kept dodging, he lunged toward cinder who attacked with a pillar, as Qrow tried to break though </p><p>Velvet screamed as she flew into the air </p><p>Luckily ruby swooped and caught her in her arms </p><p>"All might" ruby thought worried as she jumped into the sky with velvet "this isn't good, he's at his limit" </p><p>Qrow began coughing blood as he tried to keep himself from getting crushed.</p><p>Cinder laughed as she crushed Qrow with more pillars </p><p>"Come on uncle Qrow" ruby shouted.</p><p>"Ruby saving velvet so romantic" yang said trying to tease ruby</p><p>"Yang I'm just saving her stop with the teasing" ruby said annoyed</p><p>"No uncle Qrow coughing up more blood" ruby said worried</p><p>"That can't be good for his health" Weiss said</p><p>"He used to coughing up blood" Rex said</p><p>Ruby continued to dodge while carrying velvet, she looked back in fear</p><p>"Is uncle might okay" velvet asked concerned</p><p>Qrow coughed more blood as he struggled against the pressure </p><p>(Laughs) "why won't you just die already" cinder tainted as she fired more pillars </p><p>"All might" ruby yelled </p><p>Suddenly, the pillars were frozen in place </p><p>Cinder looked up in frustration </p><p>"Go to hell" yang shouted as she blasted at cinder</p><p>Ruby and velvet landed as they watched the fight </p><p>Yang arms began to cramp up </p><p>"How could you let yourself get beat by such a lame final boss, hurray and take him down" yang yelled </p><p>"who do you think froze the pillars Weiss" ruby asked</p><p>"I don't know ruby just keep watching"Weiss said</p><p>"I think it you Weiss" ruby said.</p><p>"Ruby it a different universe it can be anyone" Weiss said.</p><p>"Yeah I got such an amazing quirk" yang said.</p><p>"Yeah you got a powerful quirk but your personality is terrible your overconfidence and you have a massive ego and think your better than everyone" Rex said</p><p>"It can't be that bad" yang said.</p><p>"Do you want me to tell you what you did to ruby in this world" Rex said.</p><p>"Wait what did I do to ruby"yang asked worried.</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you mainly because I rather not hear you be pissed at yourself"Rex said.</p><p>"I will however tell you this though you treated her horribly because she was quirkless" Rex said.</p><p>"How horribly did I treat ruby" yang asked.</p><p>"You just feel guilty so I'm not telling you" rex said.</p><p>"Thanks for the help, young Xiao long" Qrow said </p><p>"We will do what we can, we will help you" Weiss promised as the rest of the gang arrived </p><p>"Weiss, everyone" ruby said happy.</p><p>"Ren let's knocks those hunks of metal out of the sky" Nora demanded.</p><p>"Blake, take care of things down here" ren ordered before he and Nora left to fight </p><p>"Right"blake obeyed </p><p>"With my students so motivated, there no way I can let myself be held back by something so foolish as a limit, I need to  push past boundaries, and go beyond" Qrow monologues as his student's fought with all their might.</p><p>"Yeah Ren look were in the screen" Nora said happily</p><p>"Yes Nora I can see that" ren said with a small smile</p><p>"Yeah but what is everyone quirk though" jaune asked.</p><p>"Okay I will tell you all your quirks Blake is creation Ren is engine Nora is hardens jaune your quirkless Oscar is zero gravity Weiss is half hot half cold and yang is self explanatory it explosion"Rex said.</p><p>"Wait creation that is quite overpowered and can it make living things"Weiss asked while Blake was shocked she had a such a powerful quirk.</p><p>"It can't make living things but can make everything no living along but she needs to understand the molecular structure of what material or object" Rex explained.</p><p>"Wait we're uncle Qrow students"ruby asked.</p><p>"Yes he a teacher at the school you go to in this universe" Rex said.</p><p>He finally broke past the pillars </p><p>"It's time to be plus ultra" Qrow shouted as he fought his way through every attack cinder threw at him.</p><p>"Carolina smash" Qrow screamed and did and epic cross chop, so strong that it illuminated light </p><p>"Prepare yourself, Villian" Qrow shouted as he got closer to Cinder body </p><p>Unfortunately, Qrow got his body tangled in a net of wires </p><p>"Nice trick but..." Qrow said but was cut off as cinder grabbed his neck </p><p>And shockingly, the muscles on her arm expanded and she began to turn red </p><p>"Yeah uncle Qrow best cinder" ruby said</p><p>"Wait did that attack just illuminate light"Weiss said in shock.</p><p>"Qrow got catch by more wires" jaune said.</p><p>"It is a lot stronger than my semblance" Pyrrha said quietly.</p><p>"Wait why are cinder muscles turning red" ruby asked</p><p>"You'll see" Rex said.</p><p>"Prepare myself, take your your own advice, you underestimated me" Cinder informed</p><p>"Where did this strength come from" Qrow thought in pain as cinder squeezed his neck </p><p>With her other, she grabbed Qrow weak spot hard, as he cried out in pain </p><p>"All might" ruby yelled as she tried to run and help, but suddenly she felt a pain in her body </p><p>"Are you alright" velvet asked </p><p>"Damn it" yang yelled as she and Weiss continued to fight </p><p>"How is she so strong is it thanks to that device" iron wood thought shocked.</p><p>"Oh no uncle Qrow please be okay" ruby said remember when he was poisoned by tyrian.</p><p>"Well it seems I'm to strong and none of you can beat me" cinder said happily.</p><p>This new power seems to enhance her muscles, she must have multiple quirks" Qrow thought "no wait it couldn't be" </p><p>"Oh yes, while we were planning this little plot I received a phone call from the lady herself, she said she wanted to work with me to help, when I asked her why she bother she was happy to explain her interest" cinder explained as the scene showed a image of Salem.</p><p>"If all might friend wants to have a hand in something evil, I will assist in his fall from grace any way that i can, I regret only that i will not be able to see all might twisting pain when he discovers the truth about the professor" Salem monologued </p><p>"So she has multiple quirks thanks to Salem" Ozpin thought  </p><p>"Wait does that mean Salem has all for one" ironwood said.</p><p>"Yes"Rex said simply.</p><p>"So all this was Salem plan to try and kill uncle Qrow" yang said.</p><p>"Salem is behind this" Qrow thought in shock </p><p>"What's the matter, looks like you finally did stopped smiling" cinder taunted </p><p>"Nooooo" Qrow yelled before getting punched by metal, cinder continued to laugh </p><p>Then, two metal scrap cubes, crushed Qrow </p><p>Ruby watched in horror and Qrow continued to get crushed</p><p>"All might, no" everyone cried out </p><p>"Please no" velvet begged</p><p>"Farewell symbol of peace"cinder yelled as he penetrated the metal cubes with pillars </p><p>"Uncle might, no"velvet yelled </p><p>"No uncle Qrow" ruby said while crying because she thought he was dead.</p><p>"I'm fine kiddo it an different universe" Qrow said </p><p>"Yeah I know it still you uncle Qrow"ruby said sadly</p><p>"Come on Ruby it uncle Qrow he be fine"yang said trying to cheer ruby up.</p><p>"Yeah your right he coolest person i now" ruby said.</p><p>People was still worried about Qrow while cinder and Salem was happy to see one of Ozpin allies dead even if it was there universe.</p><p>"Who ever said Qrow was dead" Rex said.</p><p>"Wait how is he going to survive he going to get penetrated by the metal spikes" cinder said annoyed.</p><p>"Well you forgot someone who has the same quirk as him" Rex said.</p><p>"Wait I'm going to save uncle qrow" ruby said.</p><p>Suddenly </p><p>Ruby zipped over and...</p><p>"Detroit..."ruby started </p><p>Yang and Weiss watched in shock </p><p>"Smash" ruby yelled and she punched the block, it broke into pieces freeing Qrow </p><p>"That damn brat" cinder cursed as she was hit by some scrap </p><p>Qrow pushed a metal ledge off of him and ruby </p><p>"Young rose, your body can't handle this, it's too reckless" Qrow stated</p><p>"Yeah, but, it's a heroes job to save those in need, no matter what right" ruby argued while smiling</p><p>"Yeah me save uncle Qrow" ruby said happy to see her uncle alive.</p><p>"Wait what that device on her arm" ironwood asked.</p><p>"Well ruby can't control one hundred percent of one for all because it so powerful so that device allows her to use one hundred on her arm" Rex said.</p><p>"What would happen if she used one hundred percent of one for all" yang asked.</p><p>"Well she will break her arm" Rex said.</p><p>"What by only punch once" Weiss said shocked.</p><p>"Yeah that how powerful it is right know she can use 5 percent all other body and litter in the future 20 percent of her quirk power" Rex said.</p><p>"Of course ruby would say that she exactly like you summer"tai said.</p><p>"Yeah and I'm proud of her"summer said </p><p>"I'm proud of her as well"tai said happily.</p><p> </p><p>Qrow was surprised but then put on impressed smiled </p><p>(Chuckle) "you make a good point, and it looks like I'm in quite a bind without you, will you lend me your aid young rose" Qrow offered with his hand out </p><p>"Yes sir" ruby obeyed as she took his hand </p><p>Ruby looked at her gauntlet, then at the villain </p><p>"Let's go" Qrow ordered </p><p>"Yes sir" ruby obeyed as they took off towards cinder</p><p>"There's no way you can stop me, you insignificant pest, and you don't know when to lay down and be quite" cinder yelled as she threw more metal </p><p>"Your the one, who doesn't know she's beat" yang yelled as she blasted the metal to bits </p><p>"Oh yeah I'm teaming up with uncle Qrow this is going to be awesome" ruby said.</p><p>"Look at how fast we going probably faster than my semblance"ruby said.</p><p>"Yep Qrow Top speed in this universe with his injury is 600km/hr will your top speed for your semblance right is 195km/hr"Rex said.</p><p>"Wait what his top speed without his injury" Weiss asked still shocked about how fast Qrow is</p><p>"Well I'm not sure actually because I haven't seen how fast he is without his injury" Rex said.</p><p>"Yeah go other me" yang said</p><p>"I won't let you stop them" Weiss yelled as he blocked the upcoming pillars with her ice</p><p>"This is over" cinder yelled as she fired more pillars </p><p>Some knocked the students over and velvet down.</p><p>Qrow and ruby continued to run as they dodged and punched through everything  cinder threw at them </p><p>Qrow and ruby began to run up one of the pillars while velvet watched in fear </p><p>In anger, cinder began lifting all the metal into the air </p><p>As Oscar and llia recovered from the fall they looked up </p><p>"Oh there you are Oscar but who that next to you"ruby said.</p><p>"Her names llia she one of my friends and help at have" Blake said to ruby.</p><p>"Ohh okay" ruby said.</p><p>"What happening" Oscar asked as he saw a giant metal cube being formed in the sky </p><p>Ruby and Qrow jumped into the air together </p><p>"To overcome the crisis in front of you, by giving everything you got, and save people, no matter the cost, that's what makes someone, a hero" ruby and Qrow monologued </p><p>"I'll bring down this entire tower" cinder yelled as she threw the giant cube </p><p>Ruby and Qrow joined fist as light shined between them as they went higher </p><p>"Wow you two really are similar in this universe and in this universe as well" Weiss said.</p><p>"Yeah he my teacher in both universes after all" ruby said </p><p>"Wait the drunk taught you how to fight" winter said</p><p>"Yeah Ice queen i did I'm a damn good teacher" Qrow said.</p><p>"Yeah and thanks to uncle Qrow training I got into beacon two years early"ruby said.</p><p>"She also a good leader as well" Weiss said quietly but ruby heard her</p><p>"You think I'm a good leader Weiss I'm so happy" ruby said trying to hug Weiss</p><p>"Weiss can compliment people" yang said dramatically</p><p>"Ruby you dolt get off me and yang i can compliment people when i want" Weiss said annoyed.</p><p>"Okay everyone shut up now i want to see want happens" ruby said.</p><p>"Double Detroit smash...." Qrow and ruby yelled as they punched right through the cube </p><p>Cinder struggled to push the cube, but Qrow and ruby kept pressing harder, soon cinder lost control of the cube as Qrow and ruby finally broke through, the cube exploded.</p><p>Qrow and ruby went up higher shining bright like a great star</p><p>Both velvet and jaune looked at each other </p><p>"Ruby" Oscar cheered </p><p>"Stop her all might" llia and Blake cheered </p><p>"Go ruby"ren, Nora and Cardin cheered </p><p>"Destroy this guy" yang and Weiss cheered </p><p>The one for all star was shown as Ruby's gauntlet began to glow </p><p>"Oh yeah we going to deafest cinder again" ruby said.</p><p>"God fucking damn motherfucker always beat getting by her" cinder shouted angrily but sfter that sat there muttered about way to kill ruby while mercury and emerald was listening to her and growing more disturbed by what there hearing.</p><p>"Let's go" ruby yelled </p><p>"Beyond" Qrow yelled</p><p>The star aimed right at cinder who tried to cover himself but it was too late </p><p>Ruby and Qrow collided with the metal prison and delivered one more big punch</p><p>This punch was so powerful that Ruby's gauntlet broke, but it didn't matter, cinder was defeated</p><p>The shockwave broke the metal prison freeing professor arc</p><p>As jaune looked at ruby in midair, he saw a young Qrow in her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah we won but it broke the device wait who actually made the device" ruby asked feeling bad for breaking it </p><p>"Velvet made the device" Rex said</p><p>"Yeah I can see a lot of ruby in a young Qrow at all in this universe" tai said.</p><p>"Wait that supposed to mean" Qrow said confused</p><p>"I mean you both wore a skirt at beacon" tai said laughing while Qrow grumbled and everyone laughed.</p><p>"Wait what uncle Qrow wore a skirt when he was in beacon" ruby said.</p><p>"Yeah we tricked him into thinking he was kilt" tai said</p><p>"Well i will have you know the women wouldn't stop staring at my legs"Qrow said.</p><p>"Yeah and everyone couldn't stop laughing at you" tai said.</p><p>"Yeah and your an asshole for doing tai"Qrow said </p><p>"I'm not the only one who tricked you into wearing it"tai said trying to defended himself</p><p>"Yeah but it was probably your idea in the first place" Qrow said.</p><p>"Okay let's stop there before Qrow try's to kill tai and everyone gets blackmail material for the future"Rex said.</p><p>"To late i already know about it" yang said </p><p>"Yes I know" rex said.</p><p>"Anyway let's get on to the next universe"Rex said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 22 Jump street</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any criticism is welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay the next universe is going to start" Rex said </p><p>Captain Belladonna: Now, gentlemen, we're not gonna sit here and pretend there's not a big assed elephant in the room. (he places his gun on his desk)</p><p>Neptune: What the fuck is going on? (Captain turns his photo of Blake on his desk around to show Neptune)</p><p>Captain Belladonna: This is what the fuck is going on. (Neptune looks at Blake's photo then at Sun for a moment before realizing what's happened)</p><p>"Oh no why just why"Blake said embarrassed</p><p>While yang was laughing and others were blushing at what happened all but ruby </p><p>"What going on?"ruby and Oscar asked confused.</p><p>"You'll  find out ruby" Rex said.</p><p>"No she won't" yang said</p><p>"She sixteen years old yang" Rex said</p><p>"Yeah yang i want to know just like everyone else" ruby said annoyed with yang.</p><p>"I'm worried about sun"Blake said </p><p>"Why" Weiss said.</p><p>"Let just say my dad doesn't like sun at all" Blake said.</p><p>"Wait why he cool" ruby said.</p><p>"I say one thing any father would react the same" tai said.</p><p>Neptune: Oh, shit! Oh, shit! (Neptune starts laughing)Oh, shit! No! That is not happening right now! (he turns and walks out of Ghira office) No! (Neptune goes into the main area of headquarter and announces to everyone) Hey, y'all he's fucking the Captain's daughter! Yoh! Oh, my fuck!</p><p>"Oh okay that what happened" ruby said blushing with Oscar agreeing with her</p><p>"I expect sun doe say and do this but Neptune i didn't expect" Weiss said </p><p>"Why just why does Neptune have to this" Blake said</p><p>Captain Belladonna : (to Sun) Every time he say that shit, that's another foot in your ass! (Neptune returns outside Ghira office)</p><p>"Oh no poor sun" ruby said </p><p>While tai was thinking he doing a good job as a father saying that</p><p>"Tai I know what your thinking so stop thinking it"summer said looking at tai annoyed .</p><p>Neptune: Sun, you clearly... (he slams against the glass walls of the office) Yoh, this is the best thing ever! (he laughs and runs around the headquarters yelling) sun fucked the Captain's daughter! (starts chanting)sun fucked the Captain's daughter! Sun fucked the Captain's daughter! (he enters Ghira office) Shit! Fuck! (to Sun as he continues to laugh hard) You fucked Captain Belladonna daughter? Captain? What the fuck? You bragged to him to his face! To his actual face. Captain. Do you understand that this face... (pointing to Ghira cold angry face)right here! You bragged to that face!  (To Ghira) You actually high-fived Sun for fucking your daughter? Holy Shit! Oh, my God! This is... </p><p>"Neptune just making it worse than it has to be" Blake said annoyed and embarrassed </p><p>"Yeah but it even funnier thanks to Neptune doing this"yang said laughing</p><p>Ghira picks his gun up and places it back on the desk, with the barrel facing Neptune, Neptune quietens down, sits and composes himself  </p><p>Neptune:It's really not that funny </p><p>Sun: I just want to say that it was bizarre not to share the fact that your daughter went to MC State.</p><p>Captain Belladonna: I think it's bizarre that I haven't cut your motherfucking nuts off.</p><p>Neptune: What if Captain gets to punch you in the face one time, really, really, really hard.</p><p>Captain belladonna: Nah, I got somethin' way better than that. </p><p>(we see Ghira tasing Sun in the balls)</p><p> </p><p>"Blake your dad is pissed and looks like he going to kill Sun"ruby said</p><p>"I love how Neptune become really quiet when he slams the gun on the desk" yang said still laughing and remembering this for later teasing material </p><p>"Yeah it hilarious yang" Blake said </p><p>"Oh god that must hurt so much are you sure he can children in the future" ruby said</p><p> </p><p>While every man in the room instinctively put there hands on there balls to protect them</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dragon ball super</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any criticism is welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one pov</p><p>"Okay so this next universe is about a tournament of power and this is the last fight to see who wins the tournament but there is a catch who ever loses shall have there universe erased along side everyone" Rex explained </p><p>"Wait what do you mean by erased" Weiss asked </p><p>"I mean erased gone forever and it doesn't matter if your immortal or a god you will be erased from extinction" Rex said </p><p>"That horrible"  ruby said </p><p>"Yeah let me explain more this universe doesn't use aura or semblances but something more powerful it call ki it a lot like aura but instead it your life energy that you use also in this universe there are something called Saiyans that can transform into super Saiyans or other forms"Rex explained.</p><p>"They can't be that powerful"cinder said </p><p>"There are only two known full blood Saiyans in this universe an they can easily fight against gods by transforming into a super Saiyan god or super saiyan blue" Rex said.</p><p>"They can rival gods who are they then" yang asked excited.</p><p>"Well they are ruby and Weiss but there is a third full blooded saiyan stronger than both ruby and Weiss in this universe" Rex said.</p><p>"Yeah I'm a saiyan and strong" ruby said excited.</p><p>"Oh yeah your going to see an unexpected team up in this fight that will leave you all shocked" Rex said.</p><p>"Impudent Gnats... begone!" Ironwood roared as he increased his power but suddenly, a bigger blue barrier grew larger and resisted ironwood finishing blow.</p><p>"Sorry you two. I left everything for you guys" ruby said after she used her instant transmission to teleport to Mercury and cinder location.</p><p>"You can move?!"Mercury asked </p><p>"Look who's talking, Mercury. Me cinder will go ahead. You take care of the back up." Ruby instructed.</p><p>"Wait the only people left in the tournament are ruby cinder and Mercury" yang said.</p><p>"Yes but you don't have to worry about Mercury doesn't want to kill ruby or anyone else he did in the past but changed his way and the bribe him into helping by saying they give him a yacht" Rex said.</p><p>"I'm getting a yacht in this universe awesome" Mercury said.</p><p>"What about cinder" ruby said.</p><p>"Yes because I will never team up with her" cinder said.</p><p>"Well your actual dead and ruby promised to revive you as long as you help in the tournament and don't betray them in anyway" Rex said </p><p>"Wait I died in this universe" cinder said.</p><p>"Yea you have dead two times also the same with ruby who has died two times a lot of people have died in this universe" Rex said </p><p>"How are they alive" Salem asked curious</p><p>"Well there are things called dragon balls they can grant you any wish in there power like immortality, money, make your younger, more power, to defeat your enemies you name it they will grant it and before you ask no there are none in your universe" Rex said.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to stay back too?"cinder asked.</p><p>"Cinder! We've gone beyond our limits as well. If we don't work and fight together, universe 7 will be erased!" Ruby replied.</p><p>"Ruby rose. Again, you stand before me!" Ironwood said and he powered up once again.</p><p>"An amazing amount of energy of energy is gathering in ironwood"Oscar said </p><p>"It looks like ironwood has gotten over his issues" Weiss added.</p><p>"Wow so we going against ironwood"ruby said </p><p>"Yeah and ironwood is stronger than the god of <br/>his universe" Rex said </p><p>"What issues did I have to get over" ironwood asked.</p><p>"Well you didn't trust anyone mainly because of past experiences" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Ironwood is really amazing. He got that strength all by himself. Even all of us together might not be able to beat him." Ruby said.</p><p>"You haven't forgotten your promise to resurrect me, haven't you?" Cinder asked </p><p>"Cinder?" Ruby said.</p><p>"I said do you still remember it?!" Cinder angrily replied.</p><p>"So as long as you don't break your promise, I'll keep mine. You know that better than anyone, don't you? Cinder!" Ruby said </p><p>"Hmph! That naive part of yours makes me want to vomit. But now, I'm grateful to it." Cinder replied. </p><p>"Yes that doesn't what to make me vomit but I get something out of this so I guess I will team up along as I get to kill her afterwards" cinder said</p><p>"Don't worry after the tournament you can get as many changes as you want to kill her doesn't mean you will though" Rex said.</p><p>"Are you two done making up?" Mercury interrupted.</p><p>"We'll make up over my dead body!" Cinder yelled as they break the power of ironwood and ironwood just smiled at them.</p><p>"Raaaaahhh/haaaaaaaaah!!"both ironwood, ruby and cinder yelled as they charged towards each other for the last time and also, cinder and ruby are now working together.</p><p>"Cinder and ruby are fighting together." Jaune said surprised </p><p>"Oh god even though we knew it would happen it still shocking to actually see them work together" Weiss said.</p><p>It shows Weiss face looking shocked and angry at ruby and cinder working together.</p><p>Ironwood punched ruby in the gut but ruby dragged ironwood arm down and his face was kneed by cinder. Ironwood stood up once again after the attack and charged towards ruby and cinder for them to move out of the way for Mercury to blast him with ki blast and send him flying away.</p><p>"I'm surprised another universe where ruby can actually fight hand to hand" yang said </p><p>"Yeah I get it I need to work on my hand to hand combat okay yang" ruby said annoyed.</p><p>"That must hurt without aura" jaune said</p><p>"Yes but they built up an endurance to attacks" Rex said.</p><p>Mercury charged a blue ki blast on his hands and fires it to Ironwood as three arrowed missile blasts launched at ironwood and making him crash to the pillar. Ruby and cinder both jumped to were ironwood is and ruby punch's him in the stomach and cinder kicks him in the neck but ironwood overpowers them by his glare and sending them away. Ironwood charged at Mercury who keeps firing ki blasts on him.</p><p>"Throw me at him" cinder yelled.</p><p>"Oh, got it." Ruby understood and she formed a volleyball serve on cinder and throws her at ironwood and blasting him downwards.</p><p>"Is cinder, taking ironwood out with her?" Jaune said as everyone looked nervously on cinder decision.</p><p>"Wow really cinder really going to take herself out to win" ruby said </p><p>"I'm doing it for my benefit only" cinder said.</p><p>Ironwood grunted and shoulders cinder and crashes her body to the rubble.<br/>Cinder grunted in pain due to ironwood huge arm but ruby charged him in her super Saiyan form and crashing on him as ruby and cinder started to push together.</p><p>"Wow why is ruby hair turning gold" yang said.</p><p>"That is the super saiyan transformation it times the user power by 50" Rex said </p><p>"Finish it!" Mercury yelled.</p><p>"Ruby! Cinder!" Qrow yelled.</p><p>"Do it" penny, jaune,Weiss,Oscar,Ren, master Roshi and Tien.</p><p>"So this is trust, Universe 7 power?" Ironwood asked himself.</p><p>"RAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ruby and cinder powered up for the last time and knocking ironwood finally alongside with them as the three of them crashed into the spectators seats.</p><p>"Mom!" Oscar said.</p><p>"Ow. Ow. Ow. Cinder!" Ruby said.</p><p>"Stop! Don't thank me. For as long as you keep your promise. Cinder replied with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Ruby said.</p><p>"With the dropout of ironwood... universe 11, shall be erased" god of light announced.</p><p>"Penny alive in this universe" ruby said </p><p>"Yep" Rex said </p><p>"We won but the other universe got erased and  all there life's are gone" Weiss said </p><p>"Sir are you okay" winter asked ironwood</p><p>"I'm fine I'm not mad or upset that I lost" ironwood said.</p><p>"Mercury the last one left right so what happens" Weiss asked</p><p>"Well he gets a wish from the super dragon balls that are more powerful than the dragons ball I mentioned" Rex said</p><p>"What do I wish for" Mercury asked.</p><p>"Well you wish for all the universe that were erased to be brought back" Rex said.</p><p>"What I would have wish for money or new legs" Mercury</p><p>"Well yeah that was the catch if you wished for something selfish your entire universe would have been along side everyone else" Rex said </p><p>"What really" everyone shouted.</p><p>"Yes really you would have been erased" Rex said </p><p>"You can thank me later for saving everyone" Mercury said</p><p>"No it wasn't you idiot so no one going to thank you they thank the other Mercury" emerald said.</p><p>"Wait no come one it still me" Mercury said waiting to be thanked </p><p>"No it was as different you and I mean really different you so no one thanking you" emerald said </p><p>Mercury was mumbling about them being ungrateful</p><p> </p><p>"Okay on to the next universe" Rex said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Deadshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any criticism is welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay let's start the universe do you have any questions" rex said </p><p>"Yes what this universe about?"weiss asked.</p><p>"Well this universe ruby is a famous hitman that killed people for money but was captured by a vigilante called batman and arrested she in prison and is going to be part of a squad called suicide squad that only contains villains" zen said </p><p>"I'm a hitman in this universe and I killed people" ruby said shocked</p><p>"Yep and you never missed a shot" rex said</p><p>People was shocked that she was a hitman and that she never missed a shot</p><p>"Okay let's started" rex said </p><p>The scenes shows guns on a table we then hear jaune voice say "alright unlock her" and it shows a older ruby in a orange jumpsuit with a older Cardin, older jaune with a beard and Russel with other armed guards </p><p>"What?" Cardin questions jaune </p><p> "you heard me" jaune replies </p><p>"Do you know what this lady can do" Cardin said pointing at ruby.</p><p>"Wow ruby looks a lot older in this universe" Blake said </p><p>"Yeah how old is she" yang asked</p><p>"Well she is 38 in this universe" rex said </p><p>"Look jaune you have a beard" Nora said</p><p>"I can see that Nora" jaune said</p><p>"Wait what Cardin doing here" yang said</p><p>"Well Cardin is the head correctional officer and still a asshole in this world" Rex said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here to find out, lose the restraints" jaune said </p><p>Cardin then gestures Russel to unlock ruby restraints Russel complies and unlocks her restraints </p><p>"That shocking Cardin actually listened to jaune without him having to protect or threaten him" yang said.</p><p>"Why though?"Weiss asked </p><p>"Well you will find out just watch" Rex said</p><p>The screen shows the guns once again </p><p>"What's this, uh..." </p><p>It shows ruby looking at jaune</p><p>"Cheerleading tryouts" ruby said </p><p>"Let's go. Let's see what you can do, they say you never missed a shot"Jaune said </p><p>It shows winter looking at ruby with a neutral expression</p><p>"Woah ruby is using sarcasm" yang said.</p><p>"So even jaune know that ruby never misses a shoot" Weiss said.</p><p>"Wait is that winter" Weiss said</p><p>"Yes it seems like it but why am I there" winter asked </p><p>"Just keep watching you see" Rex said.</p><p> </p><p>"Prove it" jaune said </p><p>Ruby walks to the guns while looking at Cardin ruby picks up a gun and lift it up into the air ruby then grabs mag and loads it into the gun </p><p>"Mm-hmm"ruby hums </p><p>"Now you got one in the chamber. What'cha going to do with it" jaune asked </p><p>Ruby turns and points the gun at Cardin <br/>"Hey" jaune shouts. "Shit" Cardin said.</p><p>"Well that backfired didn't it" Qrow said</p><p>"Im not going to shoot him right" ruby said.</p><p>"Well you have every right to shoot he ruthless abuse all the prisoners including ruby" Rex said</p><p>"He what I kill him myself" yang said pissed.</p><p>"Don't worry he get what he deserves in the future when he gets kidnapped and tortured by a insane criminal know as the joker who is 10time more cruel than Cardin" Rex said </p><p>"Fine I'll accept that" yang said with others agreeing.</p><p>"Give me the word boss. I'll drop her" Russel said point his gun at ruby </p><p>"Everyone calm down, Cardin tell your men to stand down" jaune said </p><p>"Tell 'em to put it down" ruby whispered </p><p>"Stand down"Cardin tells the armed guards </p><p>"Colonel for the record, this is Exactly what I was concerned about" Cardin says and points at jaune.</p><p>"Of course Russel there to back him up" Weiss said</p><p>"Wait jaune a colonel" ruby asked.</p><p>"Yes he a colonel" rexsaid</p><p> </p><p>"What's for dinner" ruby asks.</p><p>"Russel, if this woman shoots me, I want you to kill her and I want you to go clear my browser history" Cardin says to Russel</p><p>"See uh, the firing pin is filed down, alright?, mag full of dummy rounds, if I pull the trigger, nothing happens" ruby said.</p><p>"Oh dust really he wants Russel to clear his browser history that disgusting" Weiss said.</p><p>"Of course ruby knows about weapons" yang said</p><p>"There amazing and better than most people" ruby said.</p><p>"You're absolutely right, why would we give a loaded weapon to an infamous hitman?, go ahead pull the trigger, empty it" winter said</p><p>"Don't empty nothing, you don't even know this lady, I've known you nine months, remember?, when I brought you that cookie? That was real cookie" Cardin said.</p><p>"Why Am I encouraging her to shoot the gun" winter said.</p><p>"Because you know she won't shot the gun because that will add more years to her sentence for murder" Rex said.</p><p>"Woah  nine months and he brought you a cookie" Qrow Said sarcastic.</p><p>Ruby aims the gun up into the sky and fires the gun </p><p>"Ah, shit, what" Cardin said </p><p>"Shit"ruby said and going to smell the chamber.</p><p>"Oops" jaune said.</p><p>"Woah there actually bullets in there" Weiss said shocked.</p><p>"Why would I give a gun with real ammunition" winter said </p><p>"Like I said she wants to get out the prison and she can try to escape but once she captured again that more time in prison and away form someone special to her and before you ask I'm not going to tell you just watch" rex said said.</p><p>Musics starts playing.</p><p>"Y'all jokers must be crazy" ruby said then walks up to the table and start shooting the pistol and getting headshots every time she then reloads the gun and fires more shots she than grabs another pistol and shoots the targets more.</p><p>Jaune looks shocked and it shows the back of one of the targets being debt thanks to the bullets in the head area it shows ruby getting an assault rifle reloading it and shoots the targets in the head more it shows winter looking shocked and then smiling slightly at what ruby is doing.</p><p>"Woah she hasn't missed a shot and she aim at the head only that is amazing accuracy" ironwood said impressed.</p><p>"Look at jaune face he shocked that she getting ever shot" yang said </p><p>"Is that an assault rifle she must be good with every weapon" jaune said.</p><p>"Woah winter actually looks impressed at something"Weiss whispered.</p><p>Ruby than reloads the rifle and jaune looking at ruby while ruby keeping shooting the targets and changes scopes and keeping shooting.</p><p>It shows the back of the target ruby shooting and shows a hole in the head of the target it then shows all the target with holes in there heads.</p><p>Ruby puts the gun down and walks up to jaune while Cardin looks shocked at what ruby done.</p><p>"She put holes in every targets head like it was nothing" Weiss said.</p><p>"We need someone like that" Salem thought.</p><p>"Oh good Cardin looks shocked at what ruby did" yang said.</p><p>"All right. Now, you know what you're buying, let me tell you the price, first, I want out of here, second i want full custody of my daughter, Alright? And her dad can have, like... supervised visits, but his stank ass girlfriend can't come, Darnell can't come" ruby said </p><p>"Wait ruby has a daughter in this universe" yang said shocked among others</p><p>"Who the father?" Tai said already planning something in his head.</p><p>"Well I'm not going to tell you" Rex said.</p><p>"Darnell's out" jaune said</p><p>"Third, y'all have to pay for my daughter's whole education, best schools and then... I want her to got it colleges like Harvard, or Yale.</p><p>"Ivy league" jaune said</p><p>"Ivy League, yeah. One of 'em big joints you know and uh, if she can't cut it, and her grades start slipping? I need you to white people that thing" ruby said </p><p>"Wait what are Harvard and Yale and Ivy League" Weiss asked.</p><p>"Well they are university's in this world and are incredible hard to get into" rex said.</p><p>"Uh-huh" jaune hummed </p><p>"You know how y'all do?" Ruby said </p><p>"Oh yeah" jaune said shaking his head.</p><p>"Yeah, alright? Okay, now that's my price... But I'm concerned, Cause i don't see nobody writing shit down" ruby said </p><p>Jaune chuckles "you're in no position to make any demands" jaune said </p><p>"Ruby no swearing" yang said.</p><p>"Yang it a different universe and i can swear if I want to I'm sixteen" ruby said annoyed at yang.</p><p>"Really jaune?" Nora said.</p><p>"Don't look at me different universe" jaune said.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry. You thought i was talking to you?, naw, errand boy... I'm talking to your boss" ruby said and points at winter.</p><p>Jaune looks pissed at ruby while she getting cuffed by the guards.</p><p>"That's my price, sweetie, you know what it is" ruby said while doing a kiss</p><p>The screen than turns black.</p><p>"Damn jaune you just got burnt by ruby" yang said laughing at what ruby did to jaune with other laughing at she said to jaune.</p><p>"Wow really ruby I didn't need to see you do or say that to winter" Weiss said.</p><p>"It not me weiss" ruby said.</p><p>"Trying to sweet talk her" Qrow said.</p><p>"Okay that the end of this universe" rex said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Black clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any criticism is welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay so this next universe everyone has magic all but one person has magic and that is ruby" Rex said</p><p>"Wait your saying everyone has magic but why doesn't ruby" Weiss asked.</p><p>"Well I actually don't know why she doesn't have magic but she does has something incredible powerful." Rex said </p><p>"How strong is there magic" cinder asked.</p><p>"Well you can't steal there magic and let just say the maidens power along with ozpin and Salem's magic is nothing compared to this and they have books called Grimoire that will help them get new skills" Rex said.</p><p>"Wait what do I have then if I don't have magic" ruby asked.</p><p>"Well you have anti magic it can erase, repeal, absorb and use magic of other and it can also stop resurrection" Rex said</p><p>"That sounds powerful" Blake said</p><p>"There are things know as demons in this universe and that what your fighting and ruby has a demon inside her Grimoire"  rex said.</p><p> </p><p>The screen shows a lit cigarette is falling to the ground.</p><p>Qrow opens his eyes, spreads his feet and raises his katana with two hands, through the vines </p><p>Winter looks shocked at what Qrow is doing.</p><p>A mysterious aura began surrounding the area as Qrow shouts "mana zone..."</p><p>He could see the devil and sent a devastating slash towards it. "Dark cloak dimension slash - Equinox!" Qrow shouted </p><p>"Look it uncle Qrow and he got a katana" ruby said</p><p>"Well it seems like I'm also helping in the battle but what is mana zone" Qrow said </p><p>"You'll see" Rex said.</p><p>"Did he just say dimension slash" ironwood said shocked.</p><p>"Yes that move of his can cut through dimensions" rex said.</p><p>"I see what you mean about them being stronger than us" raven said.</p><p>The slash went through multiple heaps of rubble in a gulf of darkness</p><p>The devil is then see being cut in half from the strike. Getting shocked reactions from ruby, Blake, Glynda and ozpin.</p><p>Blood began spewing out the demon as it screamed out in pain. "Dark magic can interfere with the other world!" </p><p>"He just cut that thing in half" winter said shocked.</p><p>"Yes you see how that is possible" rexsaid </p><p>"Hey look there we are" ruby said </p><p>"It ruby, Blake, ozpin and Glynda there the one fighting the demon" yang said </p><p>"Why do I have that wing on my right side" Blake said </p><p>"Well that wing is thanks to a very powerful technique you have and it called spirit possess it make a spirit one of the best you can get there are three of them all different types the first is fire, water, wind and there can be more I don't know but your using the power of the wind spirit so it gave you that wing" rex said</p><p>"Okay thank you" Blake said.</p><p>"This ki... It's... Captain Qrow's!" ruby gasps with shock, whilst still in the demons grasp.</p><p>"YOU MAGGOTS!" The demon shouted, glaring at ruby and Blake. Ruby gritted her teeth until she felt Glynda's hand on her back.</p><p>"Sealing recovery magic... Heavenly prison: Faint omen" A blue aura surrounded ruby.</p><p>"I've sealed her physical damage. Now it just a question if she can draw out her anti-magic power" Glynda thought. </p><p>"The demon made come on defeat it" yang said.</p><p>"Wait what is Glynda doing?" Qrow asked</p><p>"That should really useful for battles" summer said</p><p>"It a lot like jaune semblance" Ren said</p><p>"Ruby" she called out </p><p>"Die! Perish! Disappear!" The demon shouted shooting projectiles at Blake.</p><p>She let out a battle cry and aimed her bright green sword at the demon. "You go ahead and do that!" She sent a whirlwind towards it, destroying its arms and sending it backwards.</p><p>"You pieces of trash" the demon shouted </p><p>"Ruby..." Glynda whispered in her ear </p><p>It shows ozpin smiling look up at them </p><p>"you're going to be..." Glynda whispered </p><p>"Damn that some power behind your attack Blake" ruby said</p><p>Ruby began having flashbacks of meeting nobles and magic knight captains such as Cardin, tai, Oobleck and Qrow.</p><p>In Glynda's eye was ozpin than she blinked, which changed to ruby.</p><p>More flashbacks are shown of ruby training hard, fighting and defeating other villains such as hazel. Then she was crying, when she achieved her demon form, her fist bumping jaune, her drying her tears, revealing her arm muscles.</p><p>"Wait why is it showing flashbacks" Weiss asked </p><p>"Well it showing when she meet Magic knight captains like Cardin, tai and the wizard king who is oocbleck and Qrow and how far she came in such a short time" rex said.</p><p>"How did she defeat hazel" cinder said</p><p>"She work together with other members of her squad to defeat him" said Rex </p><p>"You're going to become wizard king right?" She Shouts to ruby.</p><p>A black streak goes through Ruby's right eye, turning it red and a wing grows behinds her "Yeah" she responds, entering her demon form and the sword  in her hand expands enormously.</p><p>"Right here, Right know!" Ruby says, gripping the sword with two hands "I'll surpass my limits!" She screams, swinging down the sword to the demon.</p><p>She uses her full might, trying her hardest to break through.</p><p>"What happening to me?" Ruby said </p><p>"Well thanks to the demon in your Grimoire you are using it power to increase your strength, speed, and give you the ability to fly" rex said</p><p>"Well shit that demon is fucked" yang said.</p><p>"Why is it so hard to break through" Weiss asked</p><p>"Well it like Grimm the demon skin it very tough" rex said</p><p>Both the demon and ruby scream their lungs out as ruby finally manages to slash through. Leaving the demon in two pieces.</p><p>"Impossible! Impossible!" The demon cried out multiple times.</p><p>"We...won!" Ozpin shouted </p><p>"Yeah I'm amazing" ruby said</p><p>"Damn that was awesome i wish I had that king of power" yang said.</p><p>The demon heard another demonic laughter. The scenery turned red, revealing turned red, revealing another demon emitting from ruby.</p><p>"HEHEHE! Good to see ya chief!" The new demon says.</p><p>"Who are you? Tell Me!" The nearly dead demon demanded "Like you need to know that. It's kinda sad. No matter how powerful or amazing you are. You lost and will now perish. See ya loser!" The Anti Magic mocks before the disappearance of the other Demon.</p><p>"Wow so that what ruby demon looks like" yang said</p><p>"Why hasn't it tried to take over ruby body" Weiss asked</p><p>"Well it did in the past but failed and that how ruby able to use that form you just saw" rex said.</p><p>"Geez that demon is an asshole" yang said </p><p>"Yeah most demon would be an assholes" Qrow said</p><p>"Yeah like you" winter said</p><p>"Okay no fighting let's watch the next universe" Rex said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A/n</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey I was wondering what ships you like the most in rwby and why you like them and the ships you hate the most in rwby and why also I don’t care if you like any ship in the show I’m just wondering because I really like a semi popular ship</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Black widow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any criticism is welcome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello everyone I'm back" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Where were you?" Weiss asked</p><p> </p><p>"Well I was doing others things that was tiring" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Okay so what are we watching?" Ruby asked excited</p><p> </p><p>"Well this one is about Blake and it is a trailer" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Me well let's see what is about" Blake said</p><p> </p><p>"I'm bet it going to awesome" yang said</p><p> </p><p>"Well okay let's start" Rex said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The screens turn on to show a beautiful island and the voice of llia saying "I tell people my sister moved out west" it shows a caravan with Blake walking through the caravan, llia says "you're a science teacher"  it than shows Blake fighting people and cars driving with soldiers coming out of them and llia says "your husband he renovates houses" it shows Blake standing there looking in the distance, "your thinking about moving but you're gonna wait until the interest rates go down"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That place looks beautiful" ruby said</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it does" Weiss said</p><p> </p><p>"Wait is that llia voice?" Blake asked</p><p> </p><p>"Yep" Rex responded</p><p> </p><p>"Wait so that Blake life?" Yang asked</p><p> </p><p>"Well let's say it more of a cover up" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Okay" yang said</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It shows llia and Blake sitting in a bar and Blake saying "That's not my story" than laughing afterwards "before I was an avenger I made mistakes" it shows Blake walking a street and Blake inside a building and the scene changes to a car setting off a explosive with Blake inside the car and rolling across the bridge and Blake saying "and a lot of enemies" with a person walking up to her and Blake looking and getting a gun and shooting at the person and the person blocking the shots with a shield and than throwing the shield at Blake and it getting lodged in the car.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"What happening?" Ruby said worried for Blake</p><p> </p><p>"just watch it and you'll understand a bit more" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Who that?" Yang asked</p><p> </p><p>"Well he is know as taskmaster that all I'm saying" Rex said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It than shows the person looking at a screen with Blake on the screen  and llia saying "his call sign is taskmaster" and multiple people training with llia voice saying "he controls the red room" it shows people and one of them looks like they're beating on someone and Blake looking back  with llia voice saying "they're manipulated fully conscious but no choices" and llia sitting in the pub and llia on a operating table strapped down and a person with a needle and Blake voice saying "I should have come back for you" it shows Blake talking to llia asking "how many others are there?" with armed women.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"So he controls the thing called red room but what is it?" Weiss asked</p><p> </p><p>"Well it where children get take at a young age and trained to be killers" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Everyone said shocked at what they heard</p><p> </p><p>"How many are there?" Pyrrha asked</p><p> </p><p>"Well I'm not sure but let's say probably a hundred but don't take my word for it because I don't know" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <strong>It shows llia turning and running somewhere and saying "enough" . It than shows two people breaking down a roof and climbing inside with Blake hiding behind a wall then screen than changes to Someone in a airship and saying "we have to go back to where it all started" and llia hiding behind a wall and than to Blake looking incredible sad and saying "so they never do that to anyone again" and llia looking at Blake it than shows Ghira breaking down a massive door and Kali in a hallway and ghira saying "we are family" and Ghira and Kali standing next to each other with something burning in the background and Blake going and holding his hand.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mom and dad" Blake said shocked</p><p> </p><p>"Wait that your mom and dad" yang said</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but why are they fighting as well" Blake said</p><p> </p><p>"Well because they can and want to help you" rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Also I'm just going to say what the others are thinking here, Blake your mom is smoking hot, I see where you get your looks from" Rex said without any shame in his voice</p><p> </p><p>Blake looked embarrassed at what Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Why would you say that?" weiss said</p><p> </p><p>"What she is hot and beautiful I'm just speaking the truth okay" rex said</p><p> </p><p>"You are disgusting" Weiss said</p><p> </p><p>"Okay let's just watch the universe and just to annoy you Weiss your mom is hot as well along with raven and summer and everyone else in this room expect cinder" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" cinder said annoyed</p><p> </p><p><strong>It shows a hidden room with grenades and someone cleaning a gun and kali saying "you won't win"  and taskmaster fighting with Ghira with Kali voice saying I'm the background "I always find it best not to looki into the past" with multiple women walking down a hallway. The screen changes to show someone chasing Blake and llia and shooting at them and llia ducking and saying "okay, you got a plan or should I stay duck, and cover?" And Blake responding with "my plan was to drive us away!" and llia saying "well your plan sucks" and a car getting crushed by the armoured vehicle and a car and someone shooting a explosive arrow at them and a car flipping over from the explosion</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn that is a lot of weaponry" yang said</p><p> </p><p>"No it not if anything they need more weapons" ruby said</p><p> </p><p>"What are they small devices?" ironwood asked</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you mean grenades wellthey are extremely deadly it can kill multiple people with one of them" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Just with some that small" winter said</p><p> </p><p>"Yep" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>It than shows Blake fighting multiple people at once and losing and Ghira surrounded by people and Blake saying "at some put we all have to choose" and showing Blake and llia and than Blake looking at taskmaster and police officers with Blake voices saying "between what the world wants you to be" and the police officers charging into a building and llia fighting and Blake saying "and who you are". It than shows a man on a turret shooting and Blake running and jumping on a rope from a airship and it flying away from a avalanche and Blake saying "I made my choice I'm done running" and her running from a explosion and jumping out the window and Ghira grabbing a shield and throwing at the person on the airship and Kali shooting a rocket and exploding a tower and llia driving the airship and saying "woo" than taskmaster and Blake fighting in the air while falling and Blake waking down a hall and it zooming out to show black widow.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That is a lot of people" ruby said</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah let's hope they make it out safe" Weiss said</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah this is badass" yang said excited</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it does look Cool but I rather not be in that position" Blake said</p><p> </p><p>"What does that mean black widow" ruby asked Curious</p><p> </p><p>"Well that is Blake superhero name" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Wait super hero" ruby said excited</p><p> </p><p>"Yep in this universe all of you are super hero or supervillains" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome!" Ruby and yang shouted</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> <strong>The </strong></span>
  <strong>screen shows Kali, ghira, llia and Blake sitting around the table and Blake saying "here's what's happen" and Kali saying "Blake, don't slouch" and Blake responding with "I'm not slouching" and Kali saying "your going to get back hunch" and Ghira saying "hm, listen to your mother" and Blake responding "oh my god this is" and Ghira cutting her off and by saying "up,up" and Blake responding annoyed "alright enough, all of you" and llia looking confused and saying "I didn't say anything that's not fair" and Ghira nodding at Blake and Blake taking a shot</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"The ending of this it was all badass and cool then this"yang said laughing</p><p> </p><p>"Poor llia didn't even do anything" ruby said</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Blake don't slouch so much" Rex said</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it" Blake said annoyed</p><p> </p><p>"Taking a shot nice" qrow said</p><p> </p><p>"Okay that the end of this universe let's tart the next universe which is the god of high school" Rex said</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>